The Kazekage and The Nightingale
by RyterHarpie
Summary: What if Gaara had at one time actually made a friend, but over the years he lost her. When they were reunited could he save her from the world she had fallen into, or would she be the death of his humanity? GaaraxOC
1. Childhood Memories

**Hello! Most of you already know me and/or are members of my growing fanbase! Hi. For those who don't I'm the spectacular magnifico RyterHarpie! I'm here to bring you two first for me. One, my very first OC in a Naruto fic, and my very first full length M rated fic! (bows) Anyway. I hope you like it! Oh, and for all of you who will probably make a fuss. This first chapter is set BEFORE his uncle tried to kill him. Just thought you should know.**

_**Disclaimer: I only do this once, so pay attention. Me no owny Naruto!**_

The saddened little red head held his teddy bear closer. It made no sense to him. Everywhere he went, every person he met, they all had the same look of undisguised disgust when they looked at him. He nuzzled his face further into the fur of the worn teddy bear, wondering why it was they could hate him so much. Tears started to flow down his face as a small amount of sand started to sluggishly move around him. He reached up and wiped away some of the moisture from his eyes.

"You know crying never solves a problem."

He looked up startled. A girl with long blue hair stood over him. She was about four or five, close to his age. He frowned at her. She didn't look at him like the other villagers did, but he wasn't sure that he could trust her. She crossed her arms and frowned at him in return. She threw her head back in irritation.

"That's very rude."

He just continued to frown at her. Deciding to be safe and not speak. She squated down beside him, and stared off in the same direction that he was.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself to a visitor of your village."

His frown slipped slightly, but returned full force as he answered her.

"I am Gaara."

She smiled but continued to look out into the distance.

"Hello Gaara-chan. I am Shi."

He turned to her with wide eyes. More from being called 'chan' than from her name.

"Four?"

She smiled and looked away from him. She picked up a near by stick and wrote the Kanji for her name. He looked down at it with a slight frown on his face.

"Death?"

Shi looked up at him. She was grinning wildly at him, not a bit ashamed of her name.

"Yes death. It follows me, so that was the name given to me, or at least that's what they told me."

He couldn't tell if she was only trying to mess with his mind. He didn't blink as he looked at her.

"Why are you here?

Her grin faltered a bit. She didn't turn away, but she did refuse to meet his eyes.

"Because this is where we stopped. I'm travaling with a caravan. We've seen a whole lot of things, even a few more ninja villages like this one."

She returned to her happy ways when she thought about her travels. She threw back her head in pride.

"I got to see a few of them perform their techniques."

He didn't reply to that. He simply looked away. There was a brief moment of silence. Then with out really noticing it he was wrapped in a pair of arms. The contact didn't pose a threat to him, if it had his sand would have already killed the small girl, but it was a shock to be hugged.

"I've finally decided. I want you to be my new friend."

He pulled away from the contact, not liking her closeness. To say the least this girl was strange. He thought about her request, well more like statement, and wasn't sure if he knew what the word friend really meant. From a distance they heard someone call out Shi's name. She cocked her head like a dog before standing up to leave. She ran for a moment before turning around and going back to him.

"We're camping out near the oasis at the edge of the village. That mean Kazakage guy wouldn't let us come too far into sand borders. Come by tommorrow just before sunrise. I expect to see you."

Once more she set off waving and smiling. She stumbled slightly, but kept running leaving Gaara to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Gaara looked on at the large colorful camp grounds.The sun had yet to come up, but it was not unusual for the red head to be up at this time of day. He looked around not seeing her at all. At first he thought that she wasn't going to be there, but as the first rays of the sun begun to rise he saw her sitting near the edge of the greenish pond. He walked up to her silently and saw that her feet were in the water. He stood behind her not making a sound. She didn't realize he was there, and unconciously started to sing as the sun began to rise over the horizion.

"_Grain and rice._

_Sugar and Rye._

_No little children should ever cry._

_My mother said dry your eyes._

_No more tears and no more sighs._

_Grain and rice._

_Wheat and hay._

_Hopes and dreams meet the day_."

Her voice was pretty. For a moment he felt possesive and wanted to keep her as his. The feeling quickly passed and he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, startled slightly and looking a little frightened. When she saw that it was him her expression changed radically.

"Hello Gaara-chan! I wasn't sure that you would come."

He nodded his head and gave her face a quick look. Her eye was bruised a bit. He bit his bottom lip as he saw it.

"Does it hurt?"

She blinked as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Then she put her hand up against her eye, and only gave him another smile.

"No. It never does."

It didn't take a genius to tell she was lying. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him forward slightly.

"Sit next to me Gaara-chan."

He nodded again and sat down next to her. She didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't ask her to. The two little children sat and watched as the sun slowly started to rise.

* * *

"GAARA-CHAN!"

Gaara gave Shi one of his rare smiles as she came running to him. waving one hand in the air madly. She had only been in the village a week and they were already becoming fast friends. She stopped infront of him, hiding something behind her back. She grinned at him and he knew that something was up, but didn't let on about it.

"Good morning Shi."

She frowned slightly when he didn't look surprised or curious about what was behind her back. She huffed slightly.

"Gaara-chan, I was looking for you all morning. I have a present for you!"

He pretended like he didn't care, which made her frown even more.

"What did you find?"

Shi was a bit put out, but then she smirked at him. She leaned in close before speaking.

"I'm not going to tell you."

She stuck out her tounge and ran off laughing. He shimmer of a smile crossed his face. He knew what she was doing, and when he caught her she would finally show it to him. He waited a few moments and then took off to find her at his own slow pace.

* * *

He searched for her for most of the day. He was starting to get annoyed. He had even checked by the caravan, but everyone there had either not seen her, or not cared enough to look for her. The red head was now looking from the roof tops. When he was about to return to her camp, he heard it. He heard her scream. He turned around and headed towards the noise.

* * *

Shi had been hiding from him most of the day. She never stayed in one spot, and always moved from one place to another. Finally, as the day was ending she had choosen to wait in the alley where she had first met Gaara. She squated down and sat against the wall totally exhausted. Lay back and looked up at the clouds, knowing that sooner or later Gaara-chan would find her. He smile slipped though when a large shadow fell over her. She sat up and looked at them. They were just three of the men from the village. She had seen them around Suna before. One of them, the leader of the villagers was a repeat costumor of the caravan. Shi gave them her normal smile, not even thinking of why they were there.

"Hello, can I heAGH!"

She cried out in pain as he grabbed hold of his hair and lifted her into the air. He was leering over her, and she the strong scent of saki envaded her senses.

"You. You're the little demon brat's new toy, aren't you!'

She winced, but refused to cry out again as he shook her by her hair. Another of them leaned over the first's shoulder and grinned at her.

"Little girl you should know better than to play with monsters."

"Yeah. I can show ya something better to play with."

She forced her eyes to open so that she could look at them. They were all grinning at her like jackals. This was not good. She began to thrash wildly, and kick at the man holding her. He growled in frustration and smacked her hard.

"Be still!"

Her cheek burned, but she was used to that. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled herself up enough so that she could bite him. She bit down hard enough to draw blood. He yelled and threw her against the wall. Against her will she let out a scream as pain shot up her back. Shi's vision began to spin and drift from the present to swirling darkness. They all took turns kicking at her and yelling insults. She wasn't able to cover herself from their attacks, and soon she was barely able to move at all. The man who had made the first vulgar remark bent over her chuckling to himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry girlie, but I'm sure that I can make it better."

Shi closed her eyes tightly. A mental picture of Gaara-chan came to her mind, along with an absurd thought.

'I'm sorry Gaara-chan. I think I lost your present.'

Before the sick man could make a move on her, they heard a scream of terror. He turned around to see one of his campanions slowly being covered in sand. Shi lay on the ground. She could barely make out anything going on around her, but her two remaining attackers could. One of them screamed, the leader, screamed and tried to run passed the figure that was controlling the sands. There was a snap and then he too was engulfed in the yellow grains. As the figure came closer she finally recognized his red hair. Without her realizing it she was picked up and held to someones chest. She felt cold steel pressed firmly against her face, but the cold was replaced by the warmth of her blood as it ran down her cheek. The warmth brought everything back into a shocking instance of clarity. She heard her capture screaming, and found herself being dropped to the ground. From her position on the ground she watched as golden sand slowly worked it's way up his leg. He screamed in pain and tried to get away, but that was useless. She couldn't look away as his face contorted in horror before finally being totally covered. Blood splattered from his body, and a few crimson drops landed on her. When it was all over she turned and looked at Gaara. He was crying uncontrollably. As strange as it was though. Her own eyes were dry. She stood up shakily and walked over to him. Her hair hid the bruises and dried blood that was on her face. She was barely concious, but she had to do this for him. She had lost his present, this was the least she could do.. She took him in her arms, and he cried on her shoulder. She began to sing to him through a series of dry sobs.

"_Grain and rice._

_Sugar and Rye._

_No little children should ever cry._

_My mother said dry your eyes._

_No more tears and no more sighs._

_Grain and rice._

_Wheat and hay._

_Hopes and dreams meet the day."_

They stayed like that for most of the night, until Shi finally fell asleep, and Gaara sat watch next to her.

* * *

Shi looked through the alley. It was tough, but she somehow managed to ignore the brown stains on the bricks around her. She was finally able to find the thing she had looked for all day. She ran out of the alley and went off to reach the get to his uncle's home. She saw him waiting for her, just like he did everyday. She smiled at him and waved, but didn't yell out like she usually did. Instead she was strangely quiet.

"Good morning Gaara-kun."

His brow furrowed a little at that. She hadn't even called him 'kun' when they had met. She saw his look and turned away from him. She pulled out the box that she had spent most of the morning looking for. She shoved it into his hands. He looked down at it, and then back to her. She blushed and didn't meet his eyes.

"Ple..Please. Just open it Gaara-kun."

He nodded his head and opened the small box. Inside there was a strange chain. It was black, and glinted in the sunlight. Attached to the end of it was a golden coin. Scratched into the coin was the kanji for Shi's name. He stared at it, and she quickly took it out of his hands, only to put it on him. He wondered if this was the gift that she had wanted to give him the day that she had...had almost been attacked.

"Why?"

She smiled even bigger and brought her thumb to her mouth. She bit down hard enough to break the skin and make herself bleed. She held the metal in her hands and pressed her finger to it. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Wh.."

"So you can always have a little bit of me with you Gaara-kun"

She took his hand into hers and pulled him away to play.

* * *

The next morning Shi didn't show up. Gaara went down to the oasis to see her, but there was nothing left. She was gone. His hand automatically went to the chain around his neck. She had known that she was leaving, and had left him something. For a few weeks he had found a friend. He didn't know it then, nor would he even remember her years later, but he had had a few moments of happiness.

**Yeah. That's it for now. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. This chapter was just to show you how they met. The next chapter will be a lot better. I hope.**


	2. Fate's Meetings

**Hi. I'm back again. I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm not very good with prologues, but thanks anyway for staying with me even just this far. And a big thanks to Eve, Angel of Fate and AquaCrystalQT for my stories first reviews. It really helped me out. Now on with the story.**

Gaara was slowly starting to lose his patience with his brother. The puppet master was starting to irritate him to no end.

"Come on. What red blooded teenager doesn't want to visit a 'show' once in his life. Even you can't say you haven't been aching to get a feel of some soft skin."

The red haired Kazekage growled in frustration. They were in Konoha and, as Kankuro was starting to forget, they were handling buisness. Gaara growled at his brother. A small band of entertainers had stopped during their visit and setup a temporary 'harem camp'. Not that any of that mattered to him. He had no intereast in such trivial matters, and the only time soft skin came into play with him was when he was killing, but his brother wouldn't drop it.

"You know you want to go, and with Temari back in Suna...Well, us boys can be boys."

The red head rolled his eyes at his brother's grin. He stood up from his spot on the floor and gestured for his brother to lead the way. Kankuro's smile broadened at this as he walked out of the room. Gaara followed him grudgingly. There was still a chance he would kill his brother before the night was through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro walked to one of the tables at the front. Gaara shook his head in disgust and went in the opposit direction, perferring a dark corner. He sat down at the table. A serving girl tried to take his order, but he glared at her and almost made the poor girl break down into tears. He leaned back into his chair already bored at the sight of a few dancing girls. The loud rabble of the towns people, and a few of the leaf villages ninja was starting to annoy him. He looked for his brother, and shook his head. Kankuro was chatting up a clear prostitute and was sure to follow her back to an empty room somewhere. An announcer came out on central stage and quieted the multitude of drooling perverts.

"Gentlemen, have you liked what you've seen so far?"

A cry went out through them. Gaara cursed the morons under his breath as he leaned back into the dark corner. The house lights that were on all sides of the huge tent started to dim one by one, until there was only one light left focused on the announcer on stage. A hushed mummur went through the crowd.

"But that was nothing compared to our next act. You could traval the entire world and not find another like her. She's known from every corner of the globe and back as the Nightingale's Shadow. I bring to you, the one, the only, Karei!"

The lights went off completely before the spot light flickered back on. It shown with a eeire white light on a woman who was now in the announcers place. Long blue hair, that was tied in a braid in the back, fell over half of her face. She gave the crowd a sad smile. Gaara didn't notice any of this, not until she started to sing.

_"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need"_

Gaara looked up brought out of his own thoughts by the her voice. He looked at her mesmerized as she continued.

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

There were a few valgur remarks made by the crowd around him at this. He growled deep in his throat. There was something about this girl. It called to him, especially when she sang. Her voice was familar and was stuck somewhere deep in his memories. She started to dance along with her song and walk through the crowd.

_"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"_

She hugged herself and continued to sweep through the hypnotised on lookers. Stopping every once in a while to send a flirting touch to one of her cat callers or another.

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

Finally she reached his table. She stopped in front of him and dance close to where him. He hid how he felt in a mask of indifference, but on the inside he felt his heart beat speeding, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me"_

They're eyes met and for a brief moment she stopped singing. It was only momentary and no one else seemed to noticed, but he thought he had saw the same half recognition in her eyes.

_"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood"_  
She started to hesitantly make her way back to the stage. When she finally made it there and turned back to face the crowd

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

Kankuro walked up to him, clearly drunk and grinning like a cat. He sat down beside his little brother waving at one of the belly dancer girls.

"See anything you like?"

Gaara watched as Karei took another bow and looked at him once more.

"Yes. I want her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara waited in the room that the Fifth had provided for him. He felt the sand in his gourd start to shift restlessly. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

She entered with her head down. Her hair hid her face from view. She kneeled down and bowed before him, which for some reason made Gaara uneasy.

"You sent for me Kazakage Gaara?"

She showed no fear. Obviously she had been summoned before to a man's room. He took in her apperance in the moon light, and an image passed through his mind. Something from long ago. His hand absently ran over the coin around his neck. He had been given it at some point during his childhood, and now as he looked at this girl he knew that she was connected to it.

"What is your name?"

She looked up at him confused.

"I'm Kar..."

He stopped her mid-sentence irritated by her answer.

"No. Your real name."

She gave him a sadden smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Shi."

He walked to her and moved her hair from the side of her face that was covered with blue hair. There from the bottom of her eye down her cheek was a scar mark. He ran his finger tips over it, frowning. Her breath hitched slightly at the touch, but she continued to look into his blue eyes.

"If my lord wishes..I could have a...another girls sent."

He backed away from her, and her head dropped in disappointment taking it as a sign that he didn't want her. His next words took her by surprise.

"Sing."

She looked up at him. Her eyes widened in shock, not sure that she had heard him right. It took her a while to realize that he was serious.

"But what should I..."

"I said sing."

He sat on his bed with his legs crossed looking at her expectantly. She thought for a moment and then she started to sing for him.

"_Grain and rice._

_Sugar and Rye._

_No little children should ever cry._

_My mother said dry your eyes._

_No more tears and no more sighs._

_Grain and rice._

_Wheat and hay._

_Hopes and dreams meet the day_."

That song opened a flood gate in his mind. Showing him a part that had at one time been blocked by the horrible events in his childhood. He stood up and started to leave the room. She thought she had done something wrong and started to follow him. He stopped where he was and turned to face her.

"You will stay here. Tommorrow we leave for Suna and you are to accompany us."

She nodded her head, and he left her. He had to speak to Kankuro so that he would take care of the 'purchase'. He looked at the blood stained metal and traced the kanji with new appreciation. He had found something he hadn't known he had lost, and he didn't plan on letting it go easily.

**That's it for now. I'll update again as soon as possible. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me if I'm doing a good job.**


	3. Mine

**Hello again. I bringing you another chapter. I gotta say I wasn't expecting much from this story, but I'm really quite proud of it. Thanks a lot for reviewing and more so for reading. I hope I continue to make you proud, and you continue to like my form of writing. Alright. On to the chappie.**

Kankuro looked at Gaara in wide eyed shock, not quite sure he had heard his brother right.

"Hold on...You want to take her with us? Are you crazy! How would we explain that? Oh, we were in Kohana and bought a slave girl, but don't worry she's not a villager, just some random hooker. Yeah that would go over really well. And Temari's going to freak out. I mean..."

"Shut up."

Kankuro stopped in the middle of his long winded speech and looked at Gaara. He was glaring at him, daring him to say another word against the idea of Shi coming back to Suna with them. The puppet master gulped and held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright. Alright. I'll talk to the owners. She must have been one hell of a lay to ge.."

Before he could finish his sentence he found himself being slammed hard against a the wall behind him. Gaara's face wore an impassive mask, but his eyes were burning with rage. She was his now, and he wouldn't let ANYONE take about something that belonged to him like that. He released the sand around Kankuro and let him drop to the ground.

"Go. We're leaving this village tommorrow and I want her with us."

Gaara walked away leaving Kankuro trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi sat silently in the Kazekage's room. The door slowly opened and she bowed her head. A servant girl stood over her looking down on her with distaste.

"You can stop posturing, he's not here."

When Shi looked up the girl threw a kimono in her face. She pulled it down and looked up at the girl who was scowling at her with her nose in the air.

"The Kazekage has asked that you wear that."

She took one look at her own golden belly dancer outfit and then at the Kimono.

'Yes. I suppose it would be best to change.'

Ignoring the dirty look that the servant girl was giving her, she took in the beauty of the article of clothing.. It felt like silk in her hands, and was quite lovely to look at. It was a nice purple color with a dragon fly pattern that looked playful, yet somehow adult. She looked up at the servant girl wearing a mask of indifference.

"Can you please tell me where I can take a bath and change."

The girl looked as though Shi had just asked her to move the world.

"Find it yourself. I don't help whores."

When Shi didn't flench in shame or look away from her the girl just huffed and left. Shi ran her hand through her hair. She was used to this kind of thing by now. She gathered her clothes and looked around the room. There didn't seem to be a bath in his room. She walked to the door gathering the kimono and the few items she had brought with her and left the room to find a bath house somewhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara made his way back to his room, but growled in rage when he saw that his newest 'item' was gone. He stopped a bustling girl serving girl who was running down the hall way.

"Where did the girl who was in this room go?"

She stood frozen by the glare that he was giving her. She fell down to her knees in front of him. Gaara rolled his eyes and repeated his question.

"Where is Shi?"

The girl didn't look up as she spoke.

"I...I'm not sure. One of the..the other girls...brought her..her..clothes. She may have gone to th..the spa's Kazekage...Sir."

Gaara nodded and silently made his way down the hall to find his Shi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi looked around, hopelessly lost. She had circled the hotel maybe three or four times and each time she saw different landmarks. She was begining to think she was losing her mind. From behind her she heard the sound of footsteps. She kept moving forward and tired to ignore it. The footsteps started to move with her. She sped up slightly, but remained calm. She continued on, walking further and further away from the hotel.

'This is not good. I've got to think of...'

Her thoughts were cut off as she was thrown against a tree. She let out a silent gasp as she felt a hand on her throat. She opened her brown eyes and met the blue ones of the Kazekage. Gaara turned his head towards the two firgues that were standing not but a few feet away. He had no desire to kill them now, infront of his nightingale. He growled at them with hate. They stopped in their tracks and turned running for their lives. He turned back to the girl who was gasping for breath in his grasp.

"I told you to wait in my room."

She gasped as his grasp momentarily tightened. He loosened his hands grip slightly, but still held her against the tree.

"I..had...had to..."

"No. You HAVE to listen to me! You are mine now, and you will follow my commands."

She didn't nod her head in response. He snarled as he moved his body closer to hers. Her breast pressed firmly to his chest. The closeness made something animalistic inside of him snap. He leaned in and claimed her neck. He bit down harshly on her throat. She cried out in pain, which only made him bite down harder. Before he knew it he had broken the skin and the coppery taste of blood fell on his tounge. His eyes momentarily flashed golden as the demon inside of him demanded more. He let go of her throat all together and wrapped his arms around her possesivly. Shi reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, not sure of what to do.

"Ga..Gaara-sa..ma.."

She let out a breathy gasp as he started to lick away the blood from the spot he had marked her. He bit down again, this time trying to break her skin. His arms tightened around her. The pain made her call out without realzing what was happening and before she could stop herself she called out a name that was locked somewhere in her mind.

"GAARA-CHAN!"

He stopped then. Frozen for a moment, unable to register what he was doing. He blinked and backed away from her. The thought of what he had almost done, that she had no idea how far this would have gone. He wouldn've have only taken her, but he would have killed her in that state. She fell to the ground on all fours tryng hard to catch her breath. She backed away from him, eyes wide with a mix of fear and lust. She raised her hand to her bleeding neck. Seeing this made him want to continue with his actions and taste more of his delictable little morsal, but using most of the self-control he had he turned those thoughts away, and made himself as stony as ever before speaking to her.

"You will return to the inn, and you will not leave unless I have given you permission. I will send someone to take you to the bath house, and escort you back."

She nodded, and he couldn't resist leaning in close to her ear. He savored the shudder that ran down her spine before he whispered into her ear.

"You are mine now. You are my Shi. Do you understand?"

It was the first time that she had heard his voice soften even a little towards her. She nodded without hesitation. He moved back and started to walk away. He paused only long enough for her to grab her long forgotten kimono and quickly walk to catch up with him. The Shakkaku inside of him protested at his refusual to kill the girl, but for the first time in his nineteen year old life, he would not succumb to its whim.

'No. She belongs to no one but me. Not even you can touch her.'

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is shorter than my other ones, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating sooner if I get the chance.**


	4. Adjusting

**Hi! I'm back again. Not much to say. So enjoy the story.**

They had travaled all night by foot, but finally they had arrived at Suna. As Shi followed Gaara and Kankuro she took in the sights around her. The sand village flourished. It was full of laughing children, and content villagers. There was a feeling of life there. She smiled at this and continued on behind them taking in all of the sights that she could. Too soon they arrived at the Kazekage's home. Like a new puppy she followed her master inside, unsure of what her new place could possible be here. Gaara turned to her, a mask of indifference painted on his face. He looked to Kankuro sternly.

"Show her the village. I have to speak with Temari."

He left them standing there. Kankuro scratched the back of his head through his head and awkwardly looked at the girl.

'Aw man. What the hell am I supposed to do with a...umm..okay I better stop that train of thinking. Okay, okay, what do girls like...Got it!'

She looked away from him, feeling just as out of place. The sudden silence didn't help at all. She almost jumped out of her skin when Kankuro started talking.

"So...You want to go shoping?"

She nodded and waited for him to lead the way. Kankuro wondered what she was waiting on for a moment, then realized that she had no idea where to go.

'Right. Stop being a dumbass.'

He walked in front of her and opened the door. She nodded and walked outside, ready to learn about her new life here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU BROUGHT HOME A WHORE!?!"

Gaara gave his sister an irritated look as she screamed out at the top of her lungs. He had changed a great bit since his childhood, but he could still kill her at any moment, especially when she screeched like that. Temari put her hand on her forhead and slumped down in a chair across from him.

"Gaara...You can't just claim someone as yours! It's..It's slavery! What's wrong with you?! A puppy I can understand, a kitten sure, but a full grown woman? What were you possibly thinking. The council is not going to approve of this."

He sat down gracefully. The irritated glance had turned into a full fledged glare. He hated those old yes men. They sat around groveling at his feet and aruging with each other. He couldn't give a damn about their oppinon. The look he was giving Temari made her sit down and be quiet. His expressin didn't change.

"I wanted her, and she's mine. What you are those _people _want does not matter to me. Not that long ago they wanted me dead. So why should they matter, as it is they are only barely allowed to live in my presence...and you are pushing your luck as well."

Temari gulped at his icy tone that dripped venom. He stood from his seat and walked passed her. There was nothing more to say. He had made his choice, and he would keep her no matter what. He left to find her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi smiled brightly. The people of the village were distant from her, but that could have been because they had seen her enter the village with their Kazekage. She looked around and was actually enjoying herself. She picked up a few random objects that caught her attention, and tried on a few kimono's here and there. It was nice to actually act like one of the villagers she had seen while on the road, even if she did have a baby sitter. There were a few lingering stares from the men of the village, but nothing to be perceived as a threat. Finally blushing and having found everything she needed she had to ask him.

"Um..Kankuro-san, can you take me...somewhere to bathe."

Kankuro blushed a bit himself and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara followed them at a distance, careful not to be seen. He wasn't sure why he was hiding, but it felt right to watch her from here. Shi wasn't the only one to catch the looks that the men were giving her. A new feeling, one he had only discovered a few nights ago ran through him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him want to rip out the eyes of the ones staring at her. He watched as she talked to his brother. There was a brief exchange and then they headed away from the shops. Silently he stayed with them like a shadow, until he finally figured out there destination. Kankuro left her side and let her enter the hotsprings alone, which was a good choice on his part. Quickly Gaara left the shelter of the trees to find her. The sight that greeted him sent a shudder of need down his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi sighed and droped the towel around her. A cool breeze made her shiver before she finally slipped into the warm waiting waters. She let out a long satisfied sigh and then lost herself to her thoughts.

'He's going to kill me, I can feel it. I wonder why I called him Gaara-chan. It's as if I know him from somewhere? No...That's silly. I can't know him, he was raised to be a ruler, and me...'

She looked down into the warm swirling waters, and took in the scars and bruises that covered a large amount of her body. Each one telling it's own story of a passed that had moved too quickly for her. Shi traced one of her largest cuts up her arm, all the way to her shoulder. She then ran her finger over her newer mark. The one on her neck that he had caused. As soon as her fingers touched it she could feel a shudder running down her spine and too her stomach. It was so strange. He scared her to no ends, in fact if she had her choice she would have nothing to do with him, but so how that only made him more enticing to her. Without realizing it she continued to run her thumb over the wound.

"Does it hurt?"

Shi jumped slightly and turned around startled. There he was sitting on the banks of the spring as if he belonged there. Her face became a study in indifference and she turned to fully look at him. He had asked that question to her before hadn't he? She mentally shook her head.

"No, they never do."

He nodded and looked up at the sky. She continued to look at him, not to sure what to do next, but her fear was slowly starting to ebb. Shi studied his face, mentally tracing the black bags under his eyes.

'For some one so young, he seems...old...so tired.'

Subconciously she moved closer to him, not realizing that she was staring until her gaze met his intense blue eyes. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"I..I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I...I didn't mean to..to stare."

He grunted as his eyes slowly moved down her body. He took in the soft curve of her body, and the plush mounds that had been pressed to him only a night ago. The strange predatory need to claim her rose in him again, but this time he managed to push it aside all together. He shifted his eyes from her body, and back to her face. The scar stood out boldly against the pale glow of her skin, like the many other bruises on her body. He growled deep in his throat. It was low, but she still heard it. Silently she backed away, thinking that she had done something wrong. She looked down, not wanting to once more meet those icy blue orbs. They lapsed into a silence, that Shi was grateful for, and at the same time she hated.

"Why are you called death?"

She looked up despite herself and met his eyes. He acted as if he were simply asking the time of day, and could really careless about the answer. She smiled up at him and turned away so that she wouldn't have to look at that face as she spoke.

"'They' don't call me death. They call me Shi. My father's gift to me as he died, along with my mother, and the rest of my village. I was never something to be celebrated and it fit me so well. The thing I touch, often die."

At this he felt an almost human twinge in his heart. He knew all to well what it felt like to know that you brought death behind you.

"How..."

She turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder. Not quite sure what he was asking. Slowly, and as deathly calm as ever he repeated his question.

"How did they die?"

She turned away from him again.

"When I lived in a small village, not even big enough to be noticed. My mother, she...killed herself after I was born. My father...hated me for that. On my first birthday...my father named me, a curse as he died, along with my village. He killed them, all of them, leaving me to die alone there. It seems though, the name doesn't apply to me."

He watched, a bit of curiosity at the sad smile that he had once grown quite accoustomed to. He stood, the sudden movement made her turn to look at him. He looked down and stared at her.

"You will come to my room tonight."

She nodded her head and watched his back as he walked away. There was the flash of a boy with a teddy bear that had had those same eyes. She shook her head to clear her mind of such silly things.

'Those eyes are so cruel and...and sad.'

She continued to stare at where he had once been, long after he had disappered.

**Dang this is tougher than I thought. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors in this one, I'll try to fix them at a later date. I hope I did a good job, I keep feeling like I got Gaara wrong. (sigh) Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Control

**Hi, folks. This is the next chapter, and it's straight from my newest and firstest beta reader Eve, Angel of Fate. Evey you're awesome! Truly. Oh, and for the safety of our readers there is a bit of citrus in this one. Not a full blown lemon, but yeah just wanted to be sure you all knew what M stood for.**

Shi stood in front of Gaara. She was shivering, but it was caused more from the hungry look that in his eyes than from the cool temperature of the large room. The skimpy gray sleeping kimono that the servants had stuffed her into wasn't doing much to help the situation either.

Gaara stared intently at her. Moonlight played across her skin making her look even paler in the soft light. The kimono was a few sizes too large judging by how it slipped down, showing a teasing peek of the cleavage hidden underneath. A particularly violent shudder ran down Shi's back. It might have been lost in the large robe if she was being watched by anyone else, but Gaara wasn't just anyone. Seeing that shiver combined with the slight look of fear that lay hidden in her eyes almost sent him over the edge. He motioned her closer, and with measured steps she hesitantly moved forward.

'Why am I scared? This isn't my first time...so why?'

When she looked up and her eyes locked with his she knew why. There was something...feral about him. Something far from human. She stopped at the foot of the bed hiding her nervousness as best she could. She was sure to remain as blank as possible, shielding herself behind the veil of her long blue locks. Gaara growled in a mix of frustration and lust. Shi quickly started to take off the kimono, but he stopped her when it was at her shoulders.

"Slowly."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly nodded and went back to her stony stare. She slowly began to work the kimono down, not daring to look up at him again. When the cloth was finally around her waist she allowed it to drop to the ground. She was caught completely off guard as a pair of hands were placed firmly on her hips. Startled, she looked up. She hadn't even heard him move, but there he was, the same cold distant expression etched on his face. He moved her hair away from her face, more out of annoyance with it than an attempt to be tender. She tried to look away, but his fingers roughly pulled her face up to look at him. Without giving her a moment to think he took her lips in a harsh, heated kiss. When she failed to immediately open her mouth to his exploring tongue he bit down on her bottom lip causing her to gasp, allowing him the access he wanted. Shi carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the kiss.

'He's...so warm. Warmer than I thought anyone could be.'

Gaara could feel the tailed beast inside him stir as she shuddered against him and leaned in closer, but he held it at bay for now.

'No. She's mine, and _I_ will be the one to claim her.'

As if to make his point he ran his nails lightly over the sides of her body, stopping short of the plush mounds in front of him. He refused to smirk even when she let out a whimper as his hands moved to trace her spine. His mouth moved from hers to her neck, leaving cruel kisses and nips around her throat. He stopped momentarily at her pulse. He could feel her quickening heartbeat as well as the sharp rise and fall of her chest with each shaky breath.

'Hm...such an interesting new toy. So...responsive. I wonder what she would do if I did this.'

He lowered his head and took one of her buds into his mouth. Her breathing became so shallow at that point that he could scarcely tell if she was breathing. After a few testing licks he moved away from her breast and back to her throat.

"Kaze..Kazeka.."

He snarled and bit down hard on her throat breaking the skin slightly. He wanted to hear his name from her, he wanted her to know exactly who she belonged to.

"Gaara."

Her mind was too hazy for her to really realize what had just been said. He moved away from her, glaring at her when she didn't respond.

"You will call me Gaara. Understand?"

She nodded slowly, but he delivered a punishing bite to her neck all the same, causing her to groan in pleasure and pain.

"Say it." He growled.

She couldn't quite form words as he continued his ministrations. As his eyes began to turn gold he pulled her closer, allowing her to feel his clothed arousal. He moved up to her ear and spoke to her in a murderous whisper that made her want to pull away.

"Say it. Now."

Still shaking, she forced herself to speak as he continued to ravaish her neck and collarbone.

"Ga..Gaara-kun." She gasped.

He smirked and licked the shell of her ear.

"Good little toy. You're quite obedient aren't you?"

Shi couldn't reply to this. Instead she simply sighed.

Without warning Gaara pushed her away. His senses had gone into sudden overdrive as the demon he had been trying to hold back suddenly rushed forward. Being so close to the girl had caused his control to slip.. He looked at her with hate as she cowered on the floor.

'This girl is making me weak. I should kill her now and rid myself of any future nuisances.'

From the corner of the room he could already feel his sands shifting in his gourd. He took one last look at the pathetic cowering creature before him as he contemplated her fate.

'So pathetic. So weak. She deserves death.'

Shi took in one calming breath after another. She wasn't sure what had happened, or what was going to happen, but there was something stifling in the air. It felt like a living darkness. She couldn't shake the feeling, but forced herself into a more decent position, and bowed to Gaara. In a steady voice that she couldn't really believe was hers she began to speak to him.

" Gaara-kun, I'm sorry if I have displeased you. Please forgive me."

All motion stopped. The sand that had been buzzing angrily suddenly froze and fell back into the silence of its gourd. He stared at her, arms crossed in an all too familiar stance. Slowly he turned away from her, and went back to the bed. He sat and looked at the girl before him.

"Sing."

Nodding she bowed her head hiding behind her hair once more as she began The Song, the one she knew that he wanted to hear.

"_Grain and rice._

_Sugar and Rye._

_No little children should ever cry._

_My mother said dry your eyes._

_No more tears and no more sighs._

_Grain and rice._

_Wheat and hay._

_Hopes and dreams meet the day_."

His face remained passive as her voice faded into silence.

"Again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Shi awoke alone on the floor of the large bedroom. She was surprised to find that her kimono was placed back on her. She shook her head, ridding herself of the silly idea that she had dreamed her encounter with the Kazekage. The fresh red marks on her neck were enough to tell her that it wasn't true. Clutching the robes closer to herself and working her way out of the room as silently as she could she had to wonder.

'Shi...what have you fallen into…'

**Alright kiddies that's it for now review for and tell me what you thought. Oh and for future notice just because there wasn't a lemon in this one doesn't mean there won't be one in the future. I'm just not mentally prepared for that now. (I have the mental maturity of a four year old.)**


	6. Exploring

**Hi. It's me again. With the help of my brillant beta I'm bringing you another story. Oh, and just for the record. I don't own any songs that may appear in the story. So I can prevent future problems. Thanks everyone for reading, and more importantly for review and helping make it a better read for you!**

The two huge doors to the council meeting room were slammed closed. Gaara walked through the halls of the mansion with Temari and the group of old men who were supposed to be his 'advisors.'

Temari came up beside him.

"Hear them out Gaara! It's tradition."

"No."

He kept walking until he arrived at his room. He threw back the doors, growling in frustration when he found it empty.

"But Gaara! The festival has never been postponed or cancelled…and the party..."

"I said no, Temari."

He stormed into his room, and sat behind the large desk as Temari rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Gaara. You can't cancel the festival."

"I wasn't referring to that. I was speaking of the other celebration. I've put up with that nonsense for far too long. I refuse to attend it this year."

She just shook her head as she thought of how childish he could be.

"All the hidden villages will be sending representatives. How will it look if our Kazekage doesn't show up to his own birthday party? You have to g-"

Before she could blink Temari found herself slammed against the wall behind her by Gaara's sand. He stood up from the desk, giving off an aura of death.

"You will not tell me what I can, or can not do. Remember Temari, just because we share the same blood doesn't mean I can't kill you."

He walked out leaving her barely able to breath against the wall. As soon as the office doors were slammed shut behind him Temari dropped to the ground on her hands and knees. She choked as she tried to take in a few slow deep breaths. That had been close…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was still irritated beyond all belief. That idiotic excuse for loads of ninja to get drunk in his home would still go on, and he couldn't find Shi anywhere. He snarled as another maid was frightened away, thus unable to give him the answers he needed.

'Where could she have gotten to, and why doesn't anyone know where she is? I _told _her not to leave the grounds without an escort!'

Once more he could feel Shukaku stirring inside his head.

'Then why do you waste your time with her?'

He turned the corner and saw tell-tale blue hair. He walked up behind her and spun her to face him. He took in the girl before him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes into a glare. She fidgeted under the gaze and bowed.

"Go-good morning, Kazekage-sama."

His glare only intensified at that.

"Where were you?"

She continued to look down at the ground.

"I..I wanted to explore the courtyard a bit, I'm sorry If I've displeased you. Maybe...maybe there is something I can do to make it up to you?"

She looked up at him, and he frowned at the seductive look on her face, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

'This girl could not be serious? Does she honestly think I'm stupid?'

'Obviously. Let's play with her, it should be fun.'

"Very well."

Gaara lead her away to an empty room. She smirked as he pushed her against the far wall and started to bite down on her neck. She groaned, and threw back her head. Slowly, almost too slow to be noticed, she moved her free hand up high above their heads, and started to bring it down, but found it caught by something thick. Gaara leaned up and purred into her ear.

"Do you honestly think I would be tricked by this?"

The sand around her arm tightened, until she let out a cry and dropped the kunai that was in her hand. Slowly sand worked it's way up her body from her feet. The girl panicked and dropped the jutsu, appearing before him as she truly was. He looked at the squirming assassin in front of him.

"Who sent you?"

She didn't say anything. A sick smirk spread across his face as his eyes went gold, and the sand stopped inches from her neck.

"Let's see how strong you are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi smiled to herself. It had taken all morning, but she had managed to get outside of the large place, and without meeting any guards. She smiled to herself. It was likely that Gaara would punish her, but she couldn't stand being cooped up inside anymore. It had been almost a month since she was allowed to roam freely.

People waved at her as she passed, and the little kids seemed a lot more active. They ran around chasing each other and playing games in the streets.

'I wonder what's going on around here?'

She was so busy watching as the villagers set up displays and such that she didn't notice as she ran into a man carrying a small bundle on his back. She looked up at him with smile and an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Heh…I could see how you were getting caught up in all the preparations."

She stood up and started to help him pick up the stuff that he had dropped. She stopped and looked at the flowers that had been in his basket. It was a beautiful blood red color with a white center. She admired it for a moment more, before continuing to pick them up and put them in his basket.

"These are beautiful."

The man smiled proudly.

"Yes, ma'am, and they're rare too. Only grow during the Suna winter."

She looked at him questioningly as she handed him the last of the flowers.

"This is winter?"

He laughed, and took the flower from her hands.

"As close to winter it can get in the desert. Hmm...Maybe you should keep this one."

Shi blushed and shook her head.

"No. No, I couldn't. I don't have any money, and I couldn't take it for free."

He placed the red flower in her hair, and she looked away.

"Don't worry about it. A pretty young thing like you walking around with it will bring me a bit of business, 'sides there'll be thousands of them floating around for a few weeks. Especially nearing the big party for the Kazekage."

A confused look crossed her face as she heard this.

"Party?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know about it. The Kazekage's birthday is coming up. There's always a big celebration the week or so before. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, Of course."

She waved as he left and brought her finger to her mouth.

'So Gaara has a birthday celebration. It's so...strange. Should I get him a present?'

She shook her head, and continued to walk. She would think about it while she moved through the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was not happy, even after leaving the stupid creature that had tried to attack him in bloody pieces of flesh and bone all over the walls of the room.

He hadn't found Shi anywhere. He moved to get a better view of the village. As he neared a high cliff, he could hear her. He sped up, and saw her lying there on a large flat rock, looking up at the sky. He approached her, not yet fully in control of himself. Shi didn't notice. She continued to sing up to the sky.

_"He just sits, and watches the people in the boxes  
Everything he sees he absorbs and adopts it  
Heeeeee mimics and he mocks it  
Really hates the box but he can't remember how to stop, it  
Uhh, so he continues to watch it  
Hoping that it'll give him something that he can box with  
Or how the locksmith, see the box as, locked in the box  
Ain't got the combination to unlock, it  
That's why he watch-es, scared to look away  
Cause at that moment, it might show him  
What to take off the locks with  
So he chained himself to the box, took a lock and then he locked it  
Swallowed the combination and then forgot, it  
As the doctors jot it all down, with they pens and pencils  
The same ones that took away his voice  
And just left this instrumental, like that"_

He stops frozen in place as she continues.

_"And he never lies (he never lies, he never lies, uhh)  
And he never lies (uhh, he never lies, he never lies, no)  
And he never lies (he never lies)  
Cause he never said anything at all_

_Uhh, and you can't tell me just who you are  
You buy new clothes just to hide those scars  
You built that roof just to hide those stars  
Now you can't take it back to the start"_

He moved closer and growled at her.

"Be quiet."

Shi couldn't hear the whispered threat, and had yet to acknowledge Gaara's prescience.

_"Uhh, and you can't tell me just who you are  
You buy new clothes just to hide those scars  
You built that roof just to hide those stars  
Now you can't take it back to the start"_

He grabbed hold of her hair and he pulled up hard until she was facing him. She winced in pain and gasped.

"I said be quiet." Gaara snarled as he pulled her behind him.

The flower that had been placed in her hair fell out and onto the ground. She looked back towards it, and was nearly knocked off her feet as he pulled her even harder by her hair.

"How _dare _you disobey me again."

Shi frowned trying to absorb the suddenness of her situation.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...just had to..."

He turned around and pushed her down onto the ground. He held her arms above her head.

"Did I ask you to speak?"

A shiver passed through her body at the cold look that he was giving her. For the first time she realized how much he could actually loom over her. Recognition flashed in his eyes and Gaara grunted, putting her down.

"You will return to the Kazekage's mansion before night fall." He said as he began to walk away.

She looked at him shocked, and a bit confused.

Not knowing what to do she followed close behind him, looking down. He spun around and stared at her.

"You wanted to be free of a guard, so why are you following me?"

Shi looked down, and smiled shakily at the ground.

"I..I want to apologize, and...and I want to ask you something."

Gaara was more curious than irritated. He looked at her while she fidgeted and took a deep breath.

'If I'm to stay here, I might as well learn more about the man who brought me here and his village'

Finding a well of inner strength she looked up into his eyes.

"Would you please show me around the village Gaara-san?"

He didn't say anything. He just continued to walk, leaving her behind. She stood there hiding behind her hair and feeling like an idiot for asking such a thing of him.

"Come girl."

Shi's head shot up instantly. He hadn't slowed down or turned around, but she had definitely heard him. A shy smile worked it's way to her lips as she ran after him, careful to keep her head down.

Maybe...just maybe, this man wasn't so bad.

**Beta Edited by Eve, Angel of Fate.**


	7. The Man in the Monster

**Hey kids. I'm sorry it took so long, but I just had SSOOOO much to do. I hope you can forgive me. I'm bring you new chapters a soon as I can. I'd like to thank all my patient readers, and again my wonderful beta Eve, angel of fate. Hope you like the update.**

"She's gorgeous!"

"It's a shame that such a lovely looking girl should be coupled with _him._"

"What are you talking about! She's obviously not good enough for kazekage-sama!"

Gaara heard the annoying comments, and was close to demanding bloodshed. Did the naive fools around him actually see this as...as a lovers stroll? He scoffed and shook his head.

He turned his attention to the girl beside him and studied her. She didn't seem fazed at all by the gossip taking place around her. In fact, Shi wasn't even aware of it. She was far too lost in her own thoughts.

'I can almost place him in my mind, but...It just barely evades me. I wonder if we've met before...'

Shi turned to steal a glance at the fiery red head only to find that his eyes were already fixed intently on her.

She looked away quickly, blushing a delicate pink. Suddenly feeling the weight of the dead silence, against her better judgement she ventured to speak to him.

"Um...Gaara-kun...A villager I met earlier told me that your birthday is coming soon. When is it?"

She didn't look at him, and he didn't bother answering her as she expected.

She watched the dust rise from each footstep, ashamed of her hopes that he'd want to talk to her. They continued like this side by side in silence. They walked together as close as any normal couple, but this relationship was void of the deep feelings towards each other that normally came with that association.

When they finally arrived at the castle Shi was almost relieved. She quickened her pace but was quickly caught by a strong arm. She turned and looked wide eyed at Gaara. The sand nin, just as confused by his actions, quickly dropped his hold on her. He took long strides and passed her as if it hadn't happened.

"The 19th. January the 19."

Shi looked confused for a moment and then gave a wide smile. She bowed to his back and almost floated to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi slept quite comfortably in the room provided for her.

That was, until a gaggle of angry looking women burst in. They surrounded her and forced her to stand. As she was twirled and stripped down she finally gathered enough of her senses to cover herself and speak.

"Wha - Ow! What are you doing? W-why are you - OW - here?"

One of the woman shook her head with a furrowed brow as she whipped out a tape measure and started taking her measurements.

"Hold still. We're here to fit you for a dress. At the request of Lord Kazakage you will attend the celebration of his birth."

She frowned again as a tight length of cloth was wrapped around her waist and she was poked by a collection of pins.

"I don't see how this is neccesa - Ow! Will you stop that! I have my own clothes!"

There was a brief struggle as she pulled off the piece of cloth and reached for her yukata. Shi stormed from the room, grumbling slightly about the stuck up women who had just used her as a pin cushion. She was never one for such things, and she wasn't about to change that now.

She sighed and stopped to gaze out of one of the windows. The early morning sun shone a bright golden light that sparkled even in the dark halls of this fortress. She covered her eyes agaisnt the dazzling sunlight and even inside she could feel the intense heat.

'Winter? Yeah right. I wonder if it would _ever_ snow here?'

She was shaken out of her thoughts as a sudden chill entered the air. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and began to walk in a random direction to warm herself. She stumbled slightly and started to fall. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact of the ground, only to find herself caught by two strong arms. She looked up into the sea-green eyes she was starting to grow accustomed to.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed inwardly. This was becoming tiresome to her. She may now 'belong' to him, but she still needed at least a _little_ bit of freedom.

She stood up and brushed herself off. She frowned down at the ground.

"I was hoping for some fresh air. I'm not too used to...all of this just yet."

He watched as she made a face at the ground, and quirked an unseen eyebrow.

"What is so wrong with this place girl?"

Shi looked at him with her eyes wide with horror. She was sure that this time she had offended him. Quickly she bowed her head and let her hair cover her face.

"No..I-it's Nothing. I'm just accustomed to being able to come and go as I please. I just need a little while to adjust to such a drastic change."

Gaara was quickly tiring of her frightened manner. It was endearing to a point, but now it was starting to annoy him.

"You were supposed to be fitted for a dress, weren't you?"

Again she figeted and tried to break his hold on her.

"Yes...but...I...but...Yes. You're right. I'm sor - ."

He shook her slightly. His patience with the woman was quickly becoming exhausted.

"Did I ask for an excuse from you?"

She shook her head violently as he glared through her. He never broke his hold on her, in fact his fingers dug deeper into her skin. There was slight pain, but not enough to make her wince.

"Then why do you insist on giving me one? I've been _more_ than patient with you, but don't continue to push your luck. You will do as I order."

Gaara released her and turned to walk back the way he came. This was another thing Shi was quickly becoming accustomed to seeing; his back as he left her behind.

"And you'd better 'adjust' to being under my guard fairly quickly. I don't like my...toys to run away."

Shi's legs buckled under her. True this wasn't one of the more frightening encounters she had had with the Kazekage of Suna, but something about this time frightened her more. The image of a caged bird flashed through her mind as the red head disappeared behind a corner.

From seemingly no where the girls from earlier came rushing to her side. The helped her up from the ground and fretted over her.

This time their actions were gentle, and their eyes looked on her knowingly as if they themselves had all been the object of his wrath before.

"Don't trouble yourself darling. That man has a monster trapped inside him." One of them soothed.

They led her back towards her room. She continued to glance over her shoulder at the spot where she last saw him, knowing that somehow...that wasn't exactly the truth.

'No. He's a monster alright, but I think that somewhere inside...there might be a man.' 

**Sorry if that came out a little corny at the end. I thought it was a good line to add seeing as their relationship will have to grow a little more. I'll be working on that in the next chapter as well as adding a bit of drama. Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to review.**_**  
**_


	8. Chance meetings and a New Rival

**Not sure about this chapter. It's a bit fluffy, but even so, I think it's good. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

Shi blew the strands of blue hair out of her face, but it didn't do much. The 'hens', as she was lovingly referring to the maids who were dressing her, had put the long locks up in a braided pony tail. It looked nice enough, but her bangs continued to tickle her face causing her to fidget. She caught a lot of the more refined members of the Kazekage's board glaring at her each time she made a move.

'I wish we could hurry this up. I haven't sat still this long since I was very small.'

She cringed and fought the urge to groan as another old man walked up to the podium to address the gathered assembly. This was far from her idea of a birthday party, or anything else jovial for that matter. She sighed and raised her hand to her head in annoyance. How did Gaara sit through stuff like this every day?

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of something. She turned her head to catch Gaara staring at her from his place of honor at the head of the large banquet table. He was surrounded by people on each side, all forced to sit as still as she while the elders had their long-winded speeches. Yet, his attention was not on them or the elders in question.

She looked at him and for a second she had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

'Was that a...a smile? In...my direction?'

Shi shook her head and looked back up to find him talking to his sister, not even glancing in her direction. Once more she brought her hand to her head and sighed.

'I'm truly losing my mind.'

There was a sharp prod to her ribs and once more she caught a glare from an angry looking old man. She smiled apologetically, and turned into the speaker.

"...Yes, it has been a long eighteen years for our new Kazekage, but he has proven himself an asset to our village on more than one occasion. So I propose a toast for him. Long live the Kazekage!"

Everyone in the room raised their glasses and cheered. Gaara frowned and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't trust the man speaking, What was his name again? Ah yes, Midori. He didn't trust any of the elders, but this one in particular annoyed him.

He looked around the room at the smiling faces of the assembled representatives of all the hidden villages.

'I wonder how many of your decided to kill me when I proved how strong an 'asset' I truly was?'

He gave a quick nod and Temari stood up, smiling at the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please move to the main ballroom we will commence with the festivities."

They stood up and moved at a restrained run toward the ballroom. Gaara watched them go, scowling. When he was finally sure the last of his 'honored guests' were gone he relaxed slightly.

'Why did I agree to this madness? It's completely pointless.'

"Gaara-kun? Aren't you going with the others to celebrate?"

Gaara turned fiercely on the person who had interrupted his peace. Shi smiled shakily, but held her ground as Gaara looked through her. After a moment he let his face return to an emotionless mask and continued studying her, seeing how she would react to him.

"There is nothing to celebrate."

He almost chuckled at her confused look at his cold words.

Shi reached out unconsciously to move his fiery hair away from his face a bit. He hadn't expected her to have the audacity to touch him, so he wasn't able to stop her hand in time.

"It's just that you seemed...upset during the introduction, and..."

He grabbed her hand and stood up, his eyes closed in mild irritation.

"That is no concern of yours."

Shi sighed inwardly and nodded her head. Even so he didn't let go of her hand. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, and it would have continued on if a certain blond had not chosen that moment to burst in on the scene.

"Hey, Gaara! You're missing out on your own party! You should get out here and enjoy it!"

Gaara growled and turned to his ally from the village of the leaves.

'To think that of all the shinobi to send to represent their village, they send a pink haired weakling, a defector, and this moron.'

"I'll be there when, and IF I choose Uzamaki." he said stubbornly.

Despite his tone, even as he spoke he headed towards the blond vessel of the Kyuubi, and together they left the room. Shi wondered about that, but shook it off as she too went to join the party now in progress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi felt a bit self-conscious among the beautifully dressed people. It was obvious that they all knew about her, or at least had heard rumors. There were stares and giggles directed at her from the entire room. After a while she decided it was better to huddle in a corner and wait this one out than rather than get into a confrontation. She leaned against a wall and watched as the pampered princesses danced with the charming princes. It was a fairy tale, and it made sense that she wasn't supposed to be a part of this.

"You bored too?"

She jumped slightly when she heard a voice near her. She hadn't noticed that someone else was leaning against the wall. The tall dark-haired man next to her chuckled at her disheveled expression and gave her a smirk. The smirk quickly vanished when a earsplitting screech filled the air.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU? AREN'T YOU GOING TO DANCE WITH ME?"

A visible tremor ran through the boy's skin as the girl's cry split through his skull. He looked around wildly, his gaze finally settling on Shi as he formed an idea.

"Hey, you, dance with me."

"Um...I don't really think I...Hold on!"

Shi found herself being dragged through the crowd and onto the dance floor by the strange man. She struggled for a bit, but quickly gave up when his hold tightened.

Once on the floor they started to dance. Clumsily at first, but soon Shi was able to get the hang of the dance and the boys stiff movements. He looked over her shoulder the entire time, keeping a close eye out for the crazy girl. When he noticed a blur of pink headed his way he leaned in close to Shi and whispered in her ear.

"Quick, what's your name?"

At first she didn't understand the question and just blinked in confusion. Annoyed she still hadn't answered, the stranger hissed under his breath urgently,

"Your name! What's your name?!"

"Oh! I..I'm Shi."

He nodded and continued to dance. There was a sudden tug to Shi's kimono and she was pulled away from her dance partner by an incensed pink haired woman. Shi was a bit upset by her forcefulness and checked her kimono over for any tears. Even if she was uncomfortable in the outfit, the hens had worked hard at making the pretty white and blue garment, and she'd be upset to have someone destroy it.

"Who are you, and why are you touching MY Sasuke-kun!"

Shi looked at the girl blankly. She had no idea what the girl was talking about. The dark boy moved in front of her and blocked the beautiful mental patient from killing the girl.

"Sakura, this is my dance partner Shi. Now get lost, I'm actually starting to enjoy this party." he said coldly.

He turned back to Shi, leaving Sakura's mouth wide in shock. She looked as if she were about to attack Shi, but then stalked off, instead looking for a way to make Sasuke jealous enough to come after her.

Shi watched her go looking troubled. The dark haired boy relaxed and let out a long sigh as he continued to dance with her. Shi shook her head, a disgusted look spreading across her features.

"That wasn't very kind of you...Sasuke was it?"

Sasuke frowned for a second, before smirking at her. He twirled her around and moved them across the floor.

"Well kindness wasn't always my strong suit, and besides..."

He pulled her close and his smirk widened at her blush.

"You don't seem to mind my attitude that much."

Sasuke went to make another move, but Shi was suddenly snatched away from his grasp. He looked up grimacing slightly before letting an impassive mask cover his face. The one looking back at him was almost a match.

"May I cut in..._Uchiha_?"

The way Gaara said his name made his blood boil. In a mocking example of Gaara's cold voice he answered him.

"I don't see why I should care. It is your party after all..._Gaara_."

They stared each other down, the air around them practically sparking. Finally, after once more hearing Sakura approaching, Sasuke ran off so that he could find cover. Gaara watched him go before turning his attention to the blue haired girl before him. He grabbed her hand, and moved her in much the way that Sasuke had, only much closer.

"You let the Uchiha dance with you."

"No. I didn't _let_ him anything. It was more like I was forced."

It wasn't a lie, she had been practically dragged onto the floor and Gaara had seen this but choose to ignore the slight truth.

"You will stay away from him from now on."

Shi nodded. She hadn't really planned on seeing the Uchiha again, much less searching him out.

"Gaara-kun. I didn't know that you could dance. When did you learn? Who taught you?" She asked.

He almost lost step when he heard the question, but continued to move with her. She noticed that her feet were barely touching the floor. He was practically ghosting her over the dance floor. In his arms she was unable to do much of anything but be led. She leaned against his chest and buried her head in his robes.

"Temari taught me at the request of my father. It was one of the many things that I was required to know."

Shi pulled back from his surprising warmth to look at him. She had forgotten that she had asked him a question.

"Temari? The blond girl?"

Gaara smirked slightly knowing that his sister would have mouthed off at the girl for the comment.

"Yes."

Shi nodded her head and continued to float with him over the glossy floor. It was almost...nice. When Shi once more leaned her head against him, he clenched her tighter. Silently, and by instinct alone, he rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that, moving in their own little world surrounded by the fluttering notes of music. Completely under the control of this strange spell she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, feeling she belonged here in this little bubble of closeness. As close as someone could get to one such as Gaara without freezing inside.

They were jerked from their blissful reverie by the thunderous applause of the people around them. Gaara quickly distanced himself from the girl again as she tried hard to understand where she was. He started to leave her, but then turned around and leaned in close to her ear, so that none of the smiling fools around them could hear what was said.

"You will stay in my room tonight."

The order was quickly received. Shi smiled down at the ground and he swiftly walked through the clapping crowd to get away from them all. Shi sighed and once more headed towards her little spot against the wall. She was not so stupid as to think that something had drastically changed between him and her, but for a single moment he had been gentle, and that was enough to give her hope._  
_

**Beta edited by Eve,** Angel of Fate. (Sends her lots of love because she's really helping out!)


	9. Growing closer

**Hi folks. It's another chapter, and I hope you like it. Not much to say except, Please enjoy.**

Shi looked up from the floor. She saw a shirtless Gaara sitting against the headboard of his bed gazing through his window.

"You don't sleep do you?"

Gaara turned his head towards her, but for once she didn't flinch away from his gaze. Slowly, and in his usual cold tone, he spoke to her.

"No. It's a useless habit."

She looked down at the floor beneath her, thinking on a memory from long ago.

"Once, when I was younger, a group I was traveling with stopped in Suna."

Shi fidgeted a bit under his intent gaze, but continued to speak.

"I don't really remember a great deal about it, but there was a boy. I think he was my first friend."

To her great disappointment, when she looked up she saw that Gaara's face still wore an impassive look.

"I know this is stupid of me, and I apologize if it offends you...but I thought for a few moments that you might've been him." She said softly.

Embarrassed, and suddenly saddened, Shi mumbled another apology and lay once more on the floor.

They stayed in a thick silence for what seemed like hours, neither of them able to sleep.

"Girl, you will sleep in my bed tonight." Gaara stated suddenly.

Shi bolted up, shocked by the sudden noise in the resounding silence. She was unsure of what she'd heard until he made a single hand movement. Standing up she quickly made her way to the opposite side of the bed, but simply stood there.

Gaara seemed calm, but inside he was getting frustrated.

"Girl, do you wish to remain on the floor?" He said, a slight tinge of impatience seeping through his tone.

"No, Lord Gaara."

Despite her words, she still hadn't moved. Having had enough of her childish behavior, he pulled her forward. She lost her balance and ended up sprawled on top of the redhead.

Intoxicated by her closeness, he held her closer to him. Shi went stiff in his arms. He smirked to himself.

"Are you afraid of me?"

It took a moment for her to answer, but she did so honestly.

"Yes; terrified of you in fact."

She relaxed into his hold, not seeing the frown on his face.

"Because one day you will send me away." She continued.

Gaara stared up at his ceiling, thinking hard about her answer.

"Do you not wish for your freedom?"

She didn't bat an eye at this question. She just nuzzled closer to him, a bit shocked that he wasn't trying to push her away.

"Freedom? No, I've haven't known freedom for a long time. After all, what use is a nightingale if you can't hear it sing?"

Gaara made no reply to this. Slowly her breathing began to calm, until he was sure that she was asleep.

He continued to stare up at the overly white walls of his room, becoming accustomed to her comfortable weight. Somewhere, he could hear the demon within complaining about him becoming too soft, but he couldn't help but to give a small bit of leverage to this girl. He briefly considered what she truly was to him, so that he could explain his feelings towards her.

'She interests me...a great deal.'

He started to play with her blue locks studying each strand, shining in the pale moonlight.

'And she's quite a beautiful toy.'

All this was true, but somehow he knew that there had to be more to it.

Annoyed, he moved her off of him and once more sat up. Despite the fact that he had done this to think, and maybe rest some, he couldn't help from turning to look at her every so often. She looked almost untouchable as she slept. As if anyone who dared lay their eyes on her could never look away.

'No, they would never live to take another breath. No other will ever touch her again. She's mine now. Now and forever my nightingale.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as the azure haired girl turned over in her sleep she was surprised to find a warm body near hers. She slowly opened her eyes, and found her arms wrapped around the Kazakage.

Wide awake now, she pulled her arms back from him, and stood up from the bed.

"Good morning, Gaara-kun."

He grunted and crossed his arms. Even though he didn't sleep, he still hated mornings. They were just too...optimistic.

He ran a hand through his hair as sun streamed in through the open window. Shi gave a small smile as he did that. He looked almost cute as he kept mussing up his hair..

'Like a sleepy raccoon.'

Gaara saw her smiling, and glared at her. This only made her smile wider. She smartly looked down, to keep him from becoming angry with her.

"What is so amusing, girl?"

Shi shook her head and tried to keep from laughing. She felt like a silly school girl, giggling at the slightest thing. She was anything but stupid.

'So why am I acting like I am?'

Gaara stood and seated himself in front of his mirror. He grabbed a brush and looked pointedly at her image in the mirror as he held up the brush. Getting the idea, Shi walked up and took the brush from him. She started to comb through his hair, not surprised to find that the inner tufts of hair were soft and the outer tufts rough, probably from the days he spent in the blowing sand. Gaara leaned into her slightly, telling himself that it was so she could have better access to the top of his head. A few minutes passed like this until she finally had his hair the way he usually wore it.

"I'm finished. Is it alright?"

Gaara looked in the mirror, then stood up from his seat in front of the mirror.

He didn't really care about his hair at that moment, he just needed it to be well enough for him to walk through the halls to the baths.

"You may go to breakfast now. Meet me outside of the main meeting hall the afternoon. Do NOT be late."

She nodded her head, and he left her there. Shi smiled.

'Maybe I have more of a chance than I first thought.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi fidgeted in a chair outside of Suna's meeting room. She could hear a lot of loud talk, and such, but couldn't really care less. None of it had anything to do with her at that point. She tried to wait patiently, but she was never one to be overly patient.

She stood up and started to pace. Suddenly she bumped into something hard, and she lost her balance

"Ow. I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry."

The person in front of her, chuckled slightly and helped her up.

"Looks like we meet again, only it looks like this time your monster isn't around."

Shi's eyes widened as she realized she knew the voice. Her eyes met the ebony ones of the boy from the night before.

"You're that guy from last night."

He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.

"Sasuke."

Confused, she questioned him with her looks. Despite himself, Sasuke smirked at her.

"My name...Is Uchiha Sasuke ."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just...forgot."

He rolled his eyes, and took the seat she had left. Plopping down on the arm chair he looked over to her.

"I'm sure you did."

For a moment, she could almost hear an implied accusation in his tone. She didn't have time to think on it however as Gaara came out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara...It will benefit the country! An alliance, or at the very least an heir is needed."

If it wasn't for his control he wondered how long his own village would have lasted against him. It had been bad enough when they were trying to get him to celebrate his 'birthday', but now...

"A marriage. Who do you propose?"

Smiles passed along his advisors faces. He instantly knew exactly what they were thinking. They wanted him to marry one of THEIR daughters. He had no intention of wedding and bedding one of their little bargaining chips.

"We will discuss this at a later time." He said darkly.

He stood from the table, and one of them stood as well, protesting his sudden departure.

"Wait, Lord Kazakage! You should really consider this seriously. What if someth-"

He was cut off rather quickly. With a clean slice, a sand spike cut through his neck. Without turning around Gaara could tell that the others were all pale in shock. His face impassive, he remained in his spot.

"Are there any others that wish to question me?" He said, his baleful eyes turning to gaze back at them.

No one spoke. Feeling slightly less annoyed he left the room, only to have his annoyance turn to anger when he saw the Uchiha once more talking to his Shi. Without a word he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from him. He glared at Sasuke, who returned it full force, then he dragged Shi away. As soon as they were out of earshot, he stopped and tightened his grip on her arm.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

Shi winced at the pain he was causing her. It felt as if her arm would break.

"I-I hadn't expected him to be there. I didn't mean to."

He turned towards her, and she backed away slightly. Without warning he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Breaking away to allow her to breath he spoke against her lips.

"You will stay away from him. If he comes near you again, you will simply walk away. Never let me see you next to the Uchiha again, or you _will_ pay for it."

Hardly able to breath she nodded as her reply. Once more he kissed her, using his toungue to move her lips aside and lick the inside of her mouth, forcing her toungue to play. She responded to the kisses, sucking lightly on his toungue. He pulled away again, only so he could lift her slightly. She moaned and brought her legs around him. He grinned inwardly at her response to him.

"Gaara, you're needed. The envoy from Kono - WHOA!"

"Go little brother go."

They looked up to see a dumbfounded Temari and a smiling Kankuro watching them. Gaara sighed slightly and put Shi down. Blushing, Shi bowed to them before running to her room. Gaara watched her until she was out of sight before turning back to his siblings.

"What do you want now?"_  
_

**Beta edited by Eve, Angel of Fate.**


	10. New guests

**Hi everyone. I know it may have been a while, but here it is. Sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, nothing really interesting happening, but in the future you'll see why all of this is important. Promise. Okay, hope you enjoy it.**

Sasuke smiled as he placed his feet on Gaara's desk. It was a struggle to resist the urge to strangle the Uchiha. He became lost in thoughts of the ebony haired boy dieing slowly, and neither of them spoke for a what seemed like an hour. They probably would've continued this way if it hadn't been for his sister.

"So...Uchiha-san, why exactly were you sent to us?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and leaned back in his chair, as if it were a bother to answer her.

"Not too long ago Konoha caught wind of a planned attempt on the Kazekage's life. We were unsure if it was true or not, but the old lady sent me to be a body guard anyway as a sign of good faith concerning the renewed treaty between our villages. If you ask me it's all a waste of time."

Gaara simply looked passively at him, unmoved by this news. He gave his response in a bored husky voice that matched the Uchiha's.

"Not that you were asked, but I must agree. It's pointless. Go back where you came from and tell Tsunade that I can handle myself."

As the sharingan user met the eyes of the Shukaku vessel an almost unbearable tension filled the air. If either of them were less controlled one, or maybe both, of them would have leapt across the table at the other by now. Sasuke didn't look away as he began to speak.

"It's not as if I care one way or the other; but I was sent here, against my will, to at least watch over you until we can find out who is responsible. If it turns out to be a mutual enemy, then my village would want to know."

That made a lot more sense to Gaara. The shit about 'protecting' him was obviously a lie; but wanting to be informed of a possible threat to them and their Hokage - that made perfect sense. He continued to give Sasuke a cold glare.

"Very well. You may stay. Temari, have a room made up for the Uchiha and have a guard posted at his door."

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at him in anger. If it was in his nature Gaara would have smirked openly at the face that the other boy was making. Instead he let only a small, almost undetectable bit of smugness enter his voice.

"I'm sure that the Hokage wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you were 'protecting' me. If that's all you wished to discuss, then I have other things to attend to."

He stood up and walked away. He stood at the edge of the door and looked back at the annoying boy, whose anger was no longer hidden. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as they once more met in a glaring contest.

"When this is over I want you as far from my borders as you can be."

Sasuke scoffed and stood up, his hands clenched by his sides. He quickly regained his mask of indifference and pushed past the Kazekage showing no repect for his status. From seemingly nowhere a small amount of sand began to swirl around the annoyed demon vessel. Temari quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Gaara, for the sake of the village don't kill him. He's a representative from Konoha, and that would be an open declaration of war."

He brushed her hand off his shoulder and walked away. He would deal with that dark haired annoyance later, when it wouldn't cause him so much trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi walked down the stone path of the large greenhouse near the Kazakage's office. It was more like a tropical jungle in her opinion, but then again she didn't have much to compare it to. She sighed as she thought about what had happened back in the hallway. It was the most embarrassing moment of her life (and that was saying a lot),but that wasn't the reason that she was thinking about all of this.

"It's that _man_. He just keeps...keeps changing. It's driving me crazy; one minute he's gentle and the next..."

She shook her head and took another step forward, or at least she would have if it hadn't been for the small tug on the hem of her kimono. She turned around to see a small light gray kitten. She smiled brightly and bent down picking him up gently.

"Hello sweetness. Who are you?"

The kitten mewed in her arms and twisted slightly. It nuzzled contentedly into her chest and bit softly into her bottom lip. She chuckled and held the little thing up high above her head.

"That's rude little guy, you shouldn't kiss a lady without permission."

"Especially if she belongs to someone else."

Shi was startled to hear Gaara's vocie behind her, but not terribly surprised. He seemed to appear out of nowhere more often than not.

'But that makes sense for a ninja.'

She loosened her grip on the kitten and turned to him as it fidgeted in her grip.

"Hello Kazaka...I mean Gaara-kun. Do you have need of me?"

He ignored her comment and gave the small kitten a curious look.

"What is that?"

Shi raised an eyebrow and scratched behind the little guy's ears.

"He's a kitt..."

Gaara rolled his eyes at the girl, before moving to take it out of her grasp. He held it up by the scruff of its neck, watching as it fought to get free of its grasp.

"Don't be stupid girl. I know it's a kitten, but where did you get it and why is this diseased rat here?"

A little worried now Shi didn't take her eyes off the small feline, unsure of what the redhead would do to it.

"He...He must have sneaked in somewhere, he just came to me while I was walking. I don't think there are others, and if his mother were here then I suppose that she'd be with him now."

She looked down at this. He grunted and raised her head to look at him with his free hand.

"What are you trying to get at little girl?"

Trying her best not to break his gaze she attempted to make a coherent sentence. She turned her head to look at the kitten still struggling in his hold, but her head was snapped back almost instantly by Gaara's hand.

"Well?"

She took a deep breath and let out what she was thinking in a nearly incomprehensible string of words.

"IfitwouldnottroubleyoulordkazekageIwouldliketokeepthelittlekitten."

He smirked; he had heard everything she had said, but he wanted her to repeat it anyway simply for the fun of watching her struggle.

"Slow down girl, and tell me what you want."

"I...I wish to keep the kitten."

She cringed when he raised the kitten high in the air and it swiped at his face. When she saw him frown she cringed slightly and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt something warm pushed into her chest. She closed her arms over it quickly, and opened her eyes wide. Gaara smirked and pulled her into his arms, the small creature between them squirmed and pawed at Shi.

"I could care less whether you keep the vile creature or not. It's not important enough for my notice."

He twirled the blue hair between his fingers, studying it with seemingly little interest. She smiled, leaned in, and kissed his cheek sweetly. When he growled at her action she moved away quickly. He kept his grip on her long hair, not allowing her to leave.

"Don't push your luck girl."

"Yes, Gaara-kun. Thank you."

He grunted before leaving her. She smiled at his back before turning to go the other way, playing happily with the kitten in her arms.

"Now, what shall I name you?"

**Beta edited by Eve, Angel of Fate**


	11. Wounded

**Hi guys. Okay. I'm having some trouble actually believing I wrote this. I mean dude! Eve I know I say this a lot, but Thank you. Thank you Thank you Thank you! This is my first venture into M writing, and well I feel a little ill prepared for such. Anyway a bit of a warning. This one has some assualt in it, but nothing too bad. Enjoy it the best you can. **

"Let's see...Midnight? Sunny? Dog?"

Shi sighed as the kitten stared up at her as if she was insane. Putting the creature down on the ground she continued to walk through the village. The kitten stayed by her side happily winding between her feet. It was rare for her to be allowed outside alone, so she gladly took the chance. Gaara had been far too busy that day to care about where she went as long as she came back.

"You do need a name, I just can't think of any for you. How'd you like to be called Gaara?" she said to the kitten, who was inspecting a nearby blade of grass.

The cat looked as if it was making a face as he bared his teeth and sniffed. Shi giggled lightly at this.

"Don't be so prissy. Gaara is a nice name. Very strong...respectable...handsome."

She blushed and shook her head, totally embarrassed.

'Handsome? What was that about?'

Shi absently looked down at her feet, just in time to see the gray ball of fluff dash away from her. She frowned and followed him, not noticing as a dark figure followed close behind her.

"Hey, you! Get back here! It's dangerous running away like that!"

"Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?"

Turning quickly she put up her hands in defense almost by instinct, thinking that it was another one of her 'admirers'. The man stood in a shadow, so Shi was unable to recognize his face.

"Stay back! If you come any closer I'll..."

Before she had any time to react, she found her wrist caught in a tight grasp. She followed the arms up to the face of her attacker. The ebony haired Uchiha looked down at her, smirking as if at some sadistic inner joke.

"You'll what?"

Shi glared at his beautiful face. She pushed against him, trying to break his hold on her in vain. His smirk only widened as he tightened his grip. Taking a deep breath to summon up all of the venom she could, she gave the dark eyed boy a glare that even Gaara would be proud of.

"Release me Uchiha-san. I need to find my pet, and return to the mansion; Gaara-kun is waiting for me."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at this. He leaned forward, his lips close to her ear, and let his voice echo the threat that was hidden in her own.

"My, My...aren't you brave. Getting so close to a creature like Gaara-_**kun**_."

Her eyes widened as she realized her slip. She wasn't sure if Gaara would approve of her speaking of him like that to others.

'He would approve even less of you being near the Uchiha.' she thought.

Shi renewed her struggle and tried to pull away from him, only to have her back hit a brick wall behind her. People walked by as if they didn't even see the struggle taking place. She briefly thought of screaming out for help, but she knew that wouldn't make any difference at this point. She had heard a few rumors about what the boy in front of her was capable of, and if any of them were true (or even if they weren't) it was doubtful that anyone would come to save her. He looked at something to her right and let go of her wrist, taking a full step away from her.

"You're pathetic you know that? If you're going to be roaming around wide eyed like that, you should at least know how to defend yourself a little bit," he smirked, "but then again I suppose that isn't a requirement for your line of work."

**SMACK!**

There was a large red print on the leaf nin's cheek where Shi's hand had struck him. She had caught him completely off-guard. Not only had she slapped him, but she had nearly knocked off his head with the force of the blow. Shi was just as shocked as he was, her face a picture of astonishment.

"I-I didn't mean to. I-You were just...I-I'm sorry. Really."

Growling, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, forcing his lips onto hers. Shi cried out, and pushed against the Uchiha. She didn't stop struggling, even when he pulled back to catch his breath. His eyes were red as he glared through her, angry at her defiance.

By this time a large crowd had started to form around them. The villagers weren't making a move to help the young woman, but they did look stunned. Clenching his teeth the Uchiha moved to hiss in her ear again. He licked the shell of her ear before whispering in a velvety, venomous voice,

"Why are you fighting against me? You give yourself up so freely to that _thing_. At least when I take you, there's a smaller chance I'll torture you when I'm done."

Shi began to panic. She brought up her leg, trying to bring him down with a knee to the groin. He caught her leg and held it away from the other. He let out a husky breath and she could see the lust that lay in his ebony eyes.

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you. I'd prefer to fuck something conscious, but it's not a requirement."

"No!. Let...me go!"

Sending a pleading look to the people in the crowd around them, she silently begged for one of them to help her but they made no move to do so. After a few moments, they simply shook their heads, and went on their way. Shi knew that part of the reason for their deserting her was because of _who_ had her pinned to the wall, but the thing that made it okay to walk away, to leave her to this man's mercy, was who _she_ was. She went limp in his grasp, closing her eyes tight, unable to cry. She pushed against his chest once more.

"No."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara watched all this from the top of a roof. He could see them perfectly, but knew that they were unable to lay eyes on him. In his mind he mentally thought of the many enjoyable ways he would slowly kill the Uchiha, but he, like the others, made no move to help her.

'She has gone against my wishes far too many times. I cannot allow my toys to wander off so freely.'

He watched as the blue haired girl bit down on her bottom lip, causing blood to flow freely. Gaara was confused by this, until he saw where Sasuke's hand was. The apendage had found its way under her kimono, and was stroking her thigh. Fighting the urge to kill him, the Kazekage looked on in a mix of disgust and lust.

'Enjoy your punishment girl, for when he is finished you will want and need only me. You'll know who you belong to, who can take care of you, and protect you. Yes, after this you'll no longer wish to leave your cage...will you my little nightingale.'

Looking down at the trembling girl beneath Sasuke, he saw that her eyes were open, if only briefly. For a moment he thought that she was looking to him, but before he could be sure her eyes were once more closed. The Uchiha brought his hand to his lips and began to suck on his fingers. A flare of rage ripped through him. It was hard enough standing by and simply letting the Uchiha play with his toy, but to watch him _taste_ her before he could. That in of itself was an insult to his pride. His eyes flashed golden, but his stoic composure remained the same, and soon he was calm once more.

'No. She will endure this, and then I shall take her back to the palace. She won't leave again. She'll _never _leave again.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi was sure that she had caught a glimpse of Gaara, but she found it hard to concentrate as Sasuke's fingers were driven into her almost painfully. She inwardly let out a sigh of relief when he removed them, only to cringe as he licked her essence from his fingers.

"For a whore you're pretty tight, and you taste wonderful."

He smirked once more and brought her to him. He pulled on her bottom lip until she opened up to him and drove his tounge deep into her throat, causing her to taste herself. She flinched back on instinct, but his hand was so entangled in her hair, that it only brought her pain to do so. He pulled away, with that same evil smile on his face.

"You should enjoy this. I know at least a village and a half full of girls who would gladly take your place...but none of them would be as...Interesting."

Shi froze at this. Sasuke's hand went to his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. He slowly started to cut away the cloth of her kimono. Shi struggled against him once more as she saw her flesh being exposed to the air. Her thrashing caused the kunai to press lightly into her flesh. A small slash marred her stomach, blood pooling just above her naval. The black haired boy ignored this for the time being while he absorbed every aspect of her body. It was marred in older bruises and scars that didn't heal completely. A predatory grin dawned his face, as he came eye to eye with the two perfect breasts that were mounted on her chest. He took in the mark on her stomach and frowned to himself. He lowered himself to the scar, and began to lap the blood there away with his tongue sensually. When she arched her back away from him, he began to get annoyed with her resistance. He returned to his postion towering over her and crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue once again invadeing her mouth.

"Perfect."

Clenching her fists she bit down on the slimy apendage that had already degraded her so much as hard as she could. Sasuke slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground. He straddled her and held her down by her shoulders.

"Never do that again, understand me? _Never_."

Shi glared at him with contempt.

"You won't have to worry about that when Gaara finds you. You won't even live long enough to try this again." she spat.

He chuckled and started to nip at her neck. Biting down hard, then soothing it with his tongue.

"Aren't you so high and mighty. You should know he only sees you as a plaything. He won't do a thing to me, but you...you he'll throw away. What's the use of keeping a toy that someone else has played with?"

He held himself up with one hand as he reached down to unbuckle his pants. Shi closed her eyes and silently sent up a prayer to anyone being that would listen.

'Please. Please...someone, _anyone_ help me! Gaara...Gaara where are you?'

"Gaara..."

Shi suddenly felt the weight that had been above her suddenly vanish. She opened her eyes to see that Sasuke was standing up, facing away from her. She looked around him to see what had gotten his attention. Standing in front of him with sand swirling around him like a nest of angry hornets, was Gaara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's eyes were narrowed with hate. He was no longer sure if he was in complete control over himself, but he couldn't possibly just stand back anymore. Her call had reached his ears, and it was enough to drive him over the edge. He nodded at her, and she quickly crawled towards him, understanding his gesture perfectly. He followed her with his eyes, only looking back at the Uchiha when she was safely shivering behind him. By the time he had returned his attention to the other boy, he was gone. Gaara mentally cursed himself for being distracted, but he knew the boy would come back.

'You can say a lot about the Uchiha, but he is no coward. I swear to you Shukaku...we shall taste his blood as we listen to his last screams.'

The demon laughed in his head, but that no longer troubled the young red head. Shi looked up at him from the ground. Her clothing was ruined, that was obvious; but he knew that wasn't the real reason the girl was shaking. The gold slowly faded from his eyes, and Shi looked down at the dirt beneath her. She didn't know what he would do to her, but there was little hope that he would keep her around after this.

'How can I explain? Would he even believe me? That man...He...He almost...'

It wasn't the first time that something like that had happened. In fact, she had endured it many times over; but this time she felt ashamed, even sickened with herself. He had taken her in, had shown her the softer side of him, and her own weakness had betrayed him.

'I could've held him off some. If I could have just...just been able to fight him.'

Shi felt a weight dropped on her shoulders. She lifted her head up to see a pair of intensely light blue eyes staring down at her. He bent down and gently caressed her cheek. Her cold body responded to the warmth of his hand. Somehow the soothing heat caused the flood gates to open. For the first time in years after the slaughter of her village, Shi cried. Silent sobs caused the young girl to rock back and forth in grief. To Gaara this was a reverse of what had happened when he was younger. At that time, he was the one that had needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands through her hair. When her tears started to subside, his hold on her tightened slightly. She lay her head down on his chest, trying to match his calm even breathing. He placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Sing for me."

Feeling as if all of the energy had been drained from her body forcefully, she obeyed the command without a second thought.

"_Grain and rice._

_Sugar and Rye._

_No little children should ever cry._

_My mother said dry your eyes._

_No more tears and no more sighs._

_Grain and rice._

_Wheat and hay._

_Hopes and dreams meet..."_

Gaara looked down at her and saw her sleeping snugly against his body. Without a word he lifted her up in her arms. He took a step forward, but a small bundle of fur crouching not to far from them. The impulse to kill the cat came and went just as quickly. He glanced at the animal once before continuing on towards home. The kitten ran after him, not wanting to be too far from his mistress.

**Beta Edited by Eve, Angel of Fate**


	12. Dreams, Touches, and Nod

**Hi guys. Thought I'd just get off my bum and write another chapter. Oh, and I'd like to remind you once more that this IS an M fic. So if you're not mature enough to appreciate it, leave the page right now, and come back for the next chapter. For those left. Please enjoy.**

Gaara watched as Shi slept soundly in his bed. She had tossed and turned for most of the night, and every so often she would wake in tears. Each time he held her, stroking her hair until she fell back to sleep, still clinging to him. Even in the grips of deep sleep her body had been tense. Now, however, she was finally at peace. Gaara took in the girl laying beside him. The Kazekage robe he had used to cover her had slowly come undone during the night. It came up high only just covering her warm thighs. The moonlight shined gently through the window, alighting on every curve of her body. His eyes roamed upward towards the collar. It hung loosely on her small frame making her seem even more small and fragile than usual. He twirled a lock of her strange blue hair between his fingers.

'Fragile things can be broken so easily. I wonder how I should break you, my little Nightingale.'

As he thought this, his hand ghosted over her cheek. Carefully tracing the outline of her jaw, he moved it slowly to her neck. His fingers rested there for a moment, feeling the steady flutter of her pulse as his eyes studied the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Opening the robe further, he continued to run his hands over her body, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his hand. He allowed himself to indulge his fantasies by gently cupping one of her breasts. Shi moaned in her sleep and arched into his hand. He smirked at the reaction and squeezed a bit harder. She gasped, but continued to sleep on.

'So...my bird is a deep sleeper. Maybe I should help her have a few...good dreams.'

He leaned down and captured her breast in his mouth, enjoying how her breathing became harsh. He drew his teeth against her hardened bud, enjoying the sounds that his toy made as he tortured her in her sleep.

"Aah! N-Naah!" she gasped.

A certain part of the Kazekage's anatomy swelled at this reaction, causing his pants to become tighter. Growing tired of the pent up frustration, he straddled her, keeping his weight off of her by leaning over her with his forearms. He looked down at her while he towered over her. His eyes fell on the fresh bite marks and bruises on her arms. He growled as thoughts of what the Uchiha almost did swam through his mind.

'I will make sure no one ever touches you again. I will finally claim you as my own. I will be the one to protect you.'

He moved from her bust to her neck, biting and licking at the other side. Shi groaned and instinctively moved against him causing her to rub against his arousal. He let out a snarl at the contact and bit down harder, drawing blood. Shi's eyes snapped opened, but were hazy and unfocused as if she were in a daze. A low growl escaped his mouth as he ground his clothed erection against her. Shi arched and reached up to cling to the mesh top he had worn beneath his formal robes. He kissed his way to her ear, nipping and sucking her earlobe. In a voice heavy with unrestrained lust he spoke softly to her.

"Perfect."

That word alone shook Shi out of her stupor. She pushed him away, her eyes now wide with panic.

"No! Stop touching me!"

She crawled to the edge of the bed and hugged her knees to her chest, looking past him at empty air. Without thinking Gaara grabbed hold of her leg and pulled her back into her previous position. Shi screamed and thrashed violently as he held her hands above her head. He used his knee to part her legs, and moved against her more forcibly. Shi let out a chocked sob, tears leaking out from her tightly closed eyes.

"No! Uchiha-san stop this! G..Gaa..ra-kun!"

Gaara stopped his movement, and stayed above her frozen. Slowly he began to understand what was going on.

'The entire time...The entire time she wasn't...wasn't...'

He felt his stomach clench as a new emotion of burned inside of him; guilt. He moved off of her and watched as she once more curled into a fetal position. The abject terror on her face caused him to feel like more of a monster than any of the atrocities he had committed before. Even so, the moans she had let out for him echoed in his head tauntingly. He forced his face to become cold as he stood up and left the room without looking back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi woke up the next morning freezing. When she opened her eyes, she was forced to close them again before she was blinded by the sunlight that shone through the window.

"Whe...Where..."

Fractured memories of the day before assaulted her mind. For a while she was unable to separate what was real, and what wasn't in her mind.

"Meow."

She was pulled from her thoughts by the soft sound. She looked down at the cold marble floors to see her kitten struggling to climb up the high bed to her. Smiling, she reached down and picked the little creature up. There was a lot that she needed to work out, but for the moment, she would push it from her mind. The kitten mewled and swatted at her with a paw as she nuzzled his nose.

"I never did name you did I? Very well...you shall be...Nod. Do you like that name Nod-chan?"

Nod purred and nestled in her arms. She laughed, scratching behind his ear.

"Okay then. Nod it is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked into the room, observing Shi. He had found the creature outside of his room that morning, and had let it inside knowing that it would cheer her up a little. He closed the door carefully so that she wouldn't notice, and turned to leave when he suddenly found his way blocked by his least favorite advisor.

"What do you want Midori?" He said in a slightly venomous tone.

The man didn't even seem to be bothered by the obvious lack of respect. Midori bowed and Gaara gave the sand nin a quick bow in return that looked as if it would snap his back in half.

"Kazekage-sama, if it is not too much trouble could you come with me?"

The red head looked over the sickly pale man in front of him. The old man had to be at least a thousand years old judging by the wrinkled skin that stuck to his frame like old leather. He was much less than a skeleton, but his eyes spoke volumes of malice towards Gaara, as did the smirk that was never far from his lips. Gaara put this aside and nodded his agreement to the old man, who once more bowed to him..

"Thank you Kazekage-sama."

Gaara grunted and followed the old man, unsure of where he was being led, and truly not caring.

**Beta edited by: Eve, Angel of Fate. (appreciated as always.)**


	13. Instincts

**Okay. I know it's been awhile, but I've had a few...mishaps and problems. Not to mention a lot of crazy scheduling. I'm surprised I've had time to sleep as it is. It's been wild. This chapter will probably be reposted later after it's been checked. So don't mind the grammer problems for the moment. You guys all know I love you right. I'm glad you reviewed, and even glader if you decided to stay with me.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Enough"  
Gaara resisted the urge to cover the walls in the blood of all of the people present in the room. A hand touched his shoulder gently, only to pull away abruptly with one glare. Temari stared at her brother a little hurt.  
"Come on Gaara. You can't be like that"  
She guestured towards the girls assembled on the other side of the room. Most of them trembling at the sight of him, and the ones who weren't were dressed as common whores, and were more than likely just that. "These are some of the most beautiful girls in our Suna. They all came here to just get the chance to meet you. To be with the Kazekage. I'm sure you can find a wife among them. Maybe even some one to lov"  
Cutting herself off before she said the word. A word that Gaara still hadn't gotten all that familiar with, or that comfortable with. It usually ended bad whenever THAT word was mentioned. Clearing her throat, trying hard not to break into a cold sweat, Temari continued gently.  
"You have to do this...if not for you, then for the village. Think of the political advantages, and we need an heir in the event that...when"  
The red head didn't bother listening to her any more. He pointed towards the door, stoic mask once more in place.  
"Leave"  
At this one of the councilors stood up ready to protest.  
"But Kazekage-sama"  
"I. Said. LEAVE"  
It was almost like a small avalanche as they all vacated the room. The last two to leave were Temari and Midori. His sister gave him a worried look, before she hurried out the door, while the elder took his time, chuckling slightly, and non-chalantly placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder. If it had been anyone else It was likely he'd have been killed, but no matter what anyone said about him, Gaara knew how to control himself. He wouldn't waste his sand on a respected member of his board, not now anyway. Midori left, still smirking, and closing the doors behind him quietly. Gaara sank easily into his chair, a hand absently tracing the mark on his forehead, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
"When I said leave. I meant for all of you to leave"  
Soft limbs wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Not tight enough to choke him, or threaten him. It stilled irritated him that someone would be so brash as to TOUCH him without his permission. The scent of exotic fruits entered his nose instantly as a pair of soft lips pressed against the shell of his ear.  
"You seemed stressed Kazekage-sama. Why don't you let me relax you? That way I can show you why I'd make the perfect match for you"  
He pulled away from her easily, showing no desire to be near her. He stood not turning to look at her. A laugh that sound like the tinkling of soft bells, reached his ears. Turning slowly he finally took in the girl. Long hair, pulled in a tight ponytail swung at her waist. A sheer blue tunic like dress was tied at her neck, almost see through. She sat in his chair now, as confidently as a queen, smirking fearlessly at him.  
"You don't like me very much do you Gaara-sama, but that makes sense. After all...you already have a pet"  
He didn't wasn't time even glaring at her. He stared on expression unchanging as she made her way over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed the kanji for love on his forehead.  
"Amazing control. From what I'd heard you were a simple killing machine. I suppose that's not true then. Pity Gaara-kun"  
"You will release me, and never address me as such again. It would be in your best interest to leave as quickly as you can. I can not promise your safety if you remain"  
She chuckled lightly as she left. Treating him as if he were a child.  
"You truly are young. Kazekage-sama. You should learn this quickly, marriage is not about love, it's about connections, and you'll never find a better connection then me. Remember my name...Isria. Isria Reizle"  
He made no move to watch her go. He had one irrational thought burning through his mind.  
'I need to see Shi'  
-  
Shi let out a sigh as she gazed longingly out of th huge window in her and Gaara's room. Part of her was longing to go outside, but she didn't feel safe...Not with the Uchiha currently unaccounted for.  
'I wonder why he scares me so. Why this was so different from so many other times'  
Before her mind could wonder to thoughts that weren't pleasant to remember, she was pulled back into the present by a tugging at her feet. Shi chuckled as Nod played with the hem of her dress, pawing at it frantically. She picked the kitten up, ignoring his annoyed mewls. "You honestly need to learn some manners little one. You'll never be anything like Gaara-sama if you don't, and I know how much you look up to him"  
"I see no reason why any creature should look up to a monster"  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned to face the direction the all to familar voice had come from. Before she could react she was being pushed back. Nod jumped out of her arms, managing to escape being crushed by the two bodies. Her back hit the wall hard, making her open her mouth in a gasp. Taking advantage of this, lips claimed hers in a harsh kiss. Teeth clashing together, shaking her to her core. She brought her hands up to his chest. Not to push him away, or to bring him, closer simply to place them somewhere. She could feel the heat coming from the hands placed on either side of her head. Her head started to spin from lack of air. Even so, she didn't fight against the harsh neediness that she felt surging through her. When they finally parted, it took an effort for Shi to continue standing. "Ga...Gaara"  
He smirked at the breathy way she had said his name. He continued to hold her against the wall, moving her arms above her head, as he nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck. The red head didn't truly understand what he was doing here. The possessiveness he felt towards her after the discussion about him marrying. The overwhelming need to make sure she was real. It was all rather...difficult for the Kazekage to explain to himself. At the moment though, it was hard to concentrate on anything as the heat pooling in his stomach started to burn him from the inside out. He growled and ground his hips hard against Shi's. In response Shi let out a soft whimper.  
"Ga...Gaara-chan...ple..please"  
This time she made an effort to pull away from him. She wasn't worthy of this. She'd been weak before, had almost betrayed him. She couldn't do this. Not right now. Gaara didn't either realize, notice, or care that she was trying to get away from his hold. All he could think about was THAT woman, and the many others who posed a threat to his enjoyment with his toy.  
'Closer. Need to be closer'  
He pulled at the obi that was doing it's best to stay tied during his assualt, carelessly ripping it. Shi shivered as the cold air connected with her body. She turned her head to the side a bit in shame. The noon day sun shown down on her revealing all the bruises and past scars that were usually hiddened by the dead of night. The newer ones that Sasuke had given her. She turned her head in embarrasment as he paused and looked her over, appraising everything about her. It was uncomfortable to have someone focused so completely on her. She struggled against his hold slightly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm not like you. I'm not...not"  
He took her lips in a bruising kiss, biting at the bottom one demanding entrance. She gasped, allowing him inside. His tounge dominated hers as he pressed more steadily against her. Gaara pulled back allowing her to breath.  
"You are mine, and as such you are superior to any other prattling creature. You will never say otherwise in my presence. Do you understand"  
Shi didn't reply. Couldn't even bring herself to look at him. The red head was irritated by the way she was acting. He reached out behind her and grabbed the back of her head. Forcing her into another kiss. While she was preoccupied by the kiss, he let go of the grip he had on her arms and slowly moved his palms along her body. He rested them on her stomach, amazed by the heat he could feel there. The raw feeling of arousal that humans had. Gaara didn't know much about human emotion, but he had learned about lust. Lust was the closest thing that humans ever got to being monsters. When they were driven by instinct. Animal instinct. He listened closely as his bird's chocked gasp. Lowering his hand he brought his fingers closer to that impossible heat. Shi gasped and arched her back. The red head smirked evily, gloating at the feel of power he got from doing this.  
"I caused this. No one but me. I bring you pleasure"  
Shi's mouth opened in a silent moan as he placed a finger roughly into her folds, studying the faces and sounds she made. It was extraordinary. When he was younger he had, like many of the village, thought himself unable to feel any sort of desire. That had been disproven when he had gained more control over his demon, and he had even on rare occassion brought a girl into his chambers at night, but this...this was different. Watching Shi writhe watonly under his touch. It was erotic beyond all reason. He grunted as he felt his own arousal make its self known. He shrugged off his robes, glad that he had had the fore thought to leave his gourd outside of the room. Letting his control slip too much right now would probably end up in the girls death...No. There was no need to think of such. He removed his fingers from there work on her heat, giving him a sadistic pleasure as she whimpered in frustration. He chuckled darkly, before running her tounge along her collarbone. Dragging it up her neck, to bite at her ear.  
"You, You're mine. You want no one else. Need no one else"  
It was a command that he punctuated by pushing against her. "Ye...Yes"  
Shi's eyes went wide, as she stared off into nothingness. Having him here, having his arms around her, wanting her. It was far more than she deserved. Her mind began to wander as the sensations began to overwhelm her. She threw back her head screaming in bliss when he finally thrust inside of her. It was not gentle and slow. There were no sweet words exchanged, or vows of love. There was only the need that the two had for each other. The unfiltered lust, wild frustration, and unspoken mysterious feelings that they both shared. She pulled her legs up to wrap around him, pulling him further into her. He snarled and sped up his movements, pushing her into the wall. She winced at the pain she felt in her back. Gaara caught the look and pulled her away from the hard surface, carrying her in his arms without removing himself from her. He sat down on the bed, settling her on his lap, both of them moaning at the shock that the new position brought. Gaara's thrust picked up speed. He pushed in harder as his climax neared, lost in the amazing feelings that this coupling was bringing. Shi was quickly nearing the brink. When Gaara pulled her in for another kiss, and took hold of her breast, it pushed her over the edge. She entangled her fingers in his red locks as she came calling his name. He growled and pushed her onto her back, slamming into her hard until he finally came inside of her. They struggled together for a moment both trying to catch their breath. Gaara lowered his head, leaving small marks along her neck. Mumbling lowly, the words lost to Shi. He rolled them over, laying her atop him as he enjoyed the feeling of her heavy breathing, and the steady beating of her heart. Moving on hand from around her, he motioned for the sand. Small grains slid under the door frame. They moved over to the two and pulled the cover over them. As her eye lids became heavy, Shi fought off sleep, for just a little longer. There was something...something she had to say to him.  
"Gaara-chan. I..I"  
He shook his head and placed a hand on her forehead.  
"Sleep now. You've done enough for today. Sleep"  
Not being able to hold on any longer, she gave up and closed her eyes, soothed by the steady rise and fall of the sand nin's chest. Leaving him confused and alone with nothing but his own confusing thoughts for company.

**I know it's asking a lot, but I'd appreciated if you'd review. Please and possibly thank ya.**


	14. Offers and Threats

**Yo's people this is Ryter. A few things. Last chapter was my very first Lemon. So...yeah...I suck at life, and more over it was ugly. I blame this on the fact I was using my Laptop instead of the P.C. I don't care what anyone says, vista without the hundred dollar microsoft office pack is shit to write on. Anywho. I'm back with a new chapter and an apology for the fugly last chapter. And I'd like to give a big thanks to all my reviewers despite my obvious lack of talent. So without further ado Chapter 14!**

'What have I done.'

Gaara's red hair fell over his face as he lay his head in his hands. He's broken one of the few rules that even he as the Kazekage was bound by. He had taken a woman before marriage. He couldn't help but let out a groan at his own stupidity. It wasn't as if it hadn't been done before. Both Kankuro and Temari's mother had been a concubine that his father had treated as a pet to the home, but he was in a much more delicate situation, his advisors would make a scandal out of it, and that was without the possiblity that the girl was pregnant. If that was the case then...

"Shit."

The exclaimation caused Shi to stirr slightly. She mumbled and nuzzled into his flat stomach, clinging loosely to him in her sleep. Gaara smirked at this and ran a hand through her hair. No, he couldn't truly regret what he'd done with the girl. He had wanted to take her for a while now, and come what may he'd protect the creature. She was _HIS _after all. He looked up, hoping to see the sunrise and calm his mind a bit. The red head frowned when he saw something dark move in the fading darkness. It was only a brief flicker, probably nothing more than a small animal, but he wanted to go after it. Before he could make it to his feet though his door was kicked open and his eldest sibling entered ranting and raving to him as usual about his duty. Temari didn't notice her little brother as she carried in more scrolls and paper work then it was humanly possible for her to carry.

"Gaara! What are you still doing in bed! You have all kinds of meetings and public appearances to handle. Not to mention that there has been several request for S ranked missions, Kohana has once again asked that we send a few of our Anbu to assit them in catching another rouge ninja, and then there's the thing with the Uchiaaaa..."

The blonde dropped everything to stare at her half naked brother, at least she hoped he was half naked, with a completely naked girl laying across him. She gapped without saying anything for a good thirty minutes. To Gaara's credit he sat quietly with his arms crossed while she tried to get her bearings. Finally the staring was starting to get on his nerves.

"Temari if you don't close your mouth it will stick in that position."

Temari snapped her jaws closed rapidly, before taking a deep breath and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"GAARA! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN IF ANYONE FOUND OUT!"

Gaara raised a hand, instantly silencing her, but it was clear it was only a temporary pause on her part. Closing his eyes he spoke calmly to her, his glance traveling down to make sure his sister's hysterics hadn't woken up his bed mate.

"If you are so concerned about my affairs being found out, then perhaps you should refrain from yelling."

The blond covered her mouth as she realized she'd been shouting. Quickly shutting the door she moved across the floor and lowered her voice to a hiss, and glared at her youngest brother.

"Gaara how could you do this? Do you have any idea how many of the council have been waiting for you to slip up like this. No, it wasn't bad enough that you had to bring home your prostitute, but then you had to go and fuck her in the kazekage mansion!"

She sank into a chair not to far from the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Gaara's calm looke turned into an instant scowl, which she took no notice of.

"And with all those foreign princesses ready to be whisked away into baby making servitude. This could actually start a WAR. God, you just have the world's BEST timing."

He raised a non existant eyebrow and spoke softly to her.

"Are you done?"

The blond nodded, not opening her eyes to look at him.

"Good. I know all of that Temari, what I need now is to know what I should do about it. She obviously can't stay here, and there is always the possiblity that she may be with child, though I seriously doubt it..."

That got his sister's attention. If the situation were different he would've been amused by the look of utter horror. It only lasted half an instant before she stood up and left the room. Gaara watched curiously wondering what she would do. She came back moments later dragging a confused and half asleep Kankuro with her. His brother rubbed at his mussed bed hair tiredly looking around the room.

"Huh? Temawi? Gaaha wha going on."

When he spotted the Shi still snuggling onto Gaara with the sheets half off of her, he woke up immediately, his eyes moving down her body. He smirked lecherously. The drool from his mouth streaking his already caked face paint.

"Good work Gaara! And Naruto thought you were gay!"

Growling Gaara pulled Shi to him wrapping the sheets around her protectively sending a death glare at his brother. Shi pouted and opened her eyes sleepily poking him in the chest.

"Mornin' Gaa-chan."

She turned away from him and stretched, but stopped in the middle of her motion meeting Temari eye to eye. Everyone ignored the thud as Kankuro hit the ground from the massive blood loss through his nose bleed. Shi was a blurr as she ran with the covers into the adjacent bathroom and locked the door. Temari covered her eyes and squeaked seeing her little brother in all his male pride.

'Not half naked not half naked not half naked!'

Giving Kankuro a swift kick to wake him up.

"Get up dumb ass, you need to have that talk with your brother! Gaara, when he's done and your...your...Oh hell, just send the girl in the bathroom to me as soon as possible!"

Temari exited the room almost as fast as Shi did, not wanting to see anymore than she already had. The middle sand sibling rubbed at his head frowning as he came to.

"Talk about what Tem...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GAARA! PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

* * *

Shi sighed as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. Nod walked beside her down the long hallways mewling and every so often trying to trip her up. Like her being a liason wasn't bad enough, now she had to deal with this new ackwardness with Gaara's siblings.

"Not like I was on the best of terms with his sister from the start though. Everytime I'm in the same room with her I feel like she's debating wether or not to eat me."

The kitten gave her a sympathetic meow. She kneeled and petted him when she came to the huge oak door that the woman was waiting behind. The bluenette took in a deep breath before knocking on the door lightly. It swung open at the light tap. Bowing She entered the room staring at the floor.

"Y..You wanted to talk to me Temari-sama?"

The blond nodded and pointed towards the door. Shi closed it, the slight click it made gave her a chill. The room was well lit and looked welcoming, but the atmosphere had become so heavy that it was hard for her to breath.

"What is your name?"

Shi jumped in her seat. She hadn't expected to have to speak. Not looking up she answered Temari carefully, keeping her voice low, as if speaking too loudly would cause her to completely snap.

"My original name was lost a long time ago. On the Caravan they called me Karei, but I perfer Shi, Temari-sama."

The blond nodded staring through the young girl. She didn't particularly hate the child before her, but it didn't change the fact that she was causing untold amounts of stress, and was honestly more of a problem then she could ever know. Temari steepled her fingers.

"Shi, look up at me."

Shi was hesitant to obey the command, but reluctantly met the other girls eyes. The blue haired girl shifted uncomfortably at the look of utter annoyance she was recieveing.

"Shi-san, can you tell me what exactly your relationship with my brother is?"

"I-I'm not quite sure. Gaara-ch...sama sees me as his possession, and I suppose that is all I am to him."

It hurt, but as soon as the words left her lips she knew that they were true. Forgetting what she had been told she looked back down, hoping to hide what she was feeling at that moment. Temari's hard look softened slightly, but her voice stayed firm.

"And what do you feel for him?"

Shi didn't answer. She couldn't, and Temari knew it. The blond felt like pulling her hair out.

'It just had to be complicated didn't it. Of course she couldn't just be a traveling whore, she had to fall for him.'

The elder girl stood up and walked over to Shi, and placed a hand on her shoulder speaking to her softly.

"Shi, I have a favor to ask of you."

Looking up the bluenette stared at her with a hidden determination. Temari wanted to cringe at the look, knowing what she was about to say would break that in the girl. Possibly killing her, but it had to be done. For the sake of Suna and Gaara.

"I want you to leave this house, and forget about Gaara."

"NANI!?"

Shi knocked over the chair she'd been sitting in, and pushed Temari away in shock. Sighing the blond walked back over to her desk sitting on it and closing her eyes to stay calm.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't going to protect you from his reaction, and you'd be provided for. A home in one of our ally villages, enough money for you to survive on, you'd have more of a future than you ever would as his mistress."

"H..How can you say such things?! What do you think I am?"

Temari gave her a look that asked if she really wanted an answer to that. Shi took a step back towards the door horrified by all of this. Temari glared at her, knowing she'd just have to make her understand the situtation.

"You're lucky to even be offered this. Do you actually know what Suna does to women who sleep with the Kazekage before he's taken a lawful wife? They're beaten and forced out of the village, and by some miracle they aren't punished they're still looked down on and treated like shit by the citizens of this village, and God forbid you're pregnant."

Shi's eyes widened and she held onto her stomach protectively, thinking back to the previous night. Her body temperture fell to near zero.

"Pr..Pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you two weren't playing it careful, not that that brother of mine would give a damn. Women who bear a bastard off spring of the Kazakage are killed on the kid's first birthday, but seeing as Gaara's a special case I'm guessing no one's going to wait for the birth."

The blue haired girl dropped to the ground, shaking miserably. Temari took a small amount of pity on her and once more spoke to her tenderly.

"You love Gaara don't you?"

Shi nodded without thinking.

"Then if you love him, you should want to protect him. Leave. Run away as far as you can, and just...disappear. You being here, in his life, it's going to hurt him in the long run. So...just leave."

* * *

Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance. He hated his siblings. Both of them. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had been walked in on with his little play thing, but then he had to sit through that 'talk' about 'a ninja always being prepared' with his pervert brother. He mentally swore that if he were ever given the chance he'd strangle both of them at the same time while showing off what he knew about 'being prepared'. He kicked open the door of the council room looking around for the people he was supposed to be meeting here. There was only one person in the room, and in his current mood the red head doubted he could handle seeing them without wanting to pull them apart literally limb from limb.

"What a surprise seeing you here Kazakage-sama."

Isria Reizle sat before him in his council seat. He gritted his teeth together. This woman some how managed to get deep down under his skin, like a sand leech.

"Is there some reason you are here?"

She smiled moving her hair out of her face.

"Yes. I needed to speak to you of course. I wanted to speak to you about your...activities last night."

He forced his face into a cold mask as he remember the shadowy blurr that had been in his window that morning. He looked at her voice with little to no emotion.

"My buisness is of no concern to you."

She chuckled silently, enjoying his mature act. It was quite pleasant to see the young man crack, even just a little.

"I'm sorry if I've stepped out of line Kazekage-sama, I simply thought you would like to be aware of the rumors. About your little bird."

Isria walked around the table slowly. Gaara didn't give her the satisfaction of following her movement. She brushed her hand against his shoulder before exiting the room.

"Careful young one. I'm not the only one who knows your little secret."

By all the gods Gaara absolutely hated that woman.

**Okay. Here's where all the fun comes in. Maybe not fun. Sorry it took forever, but at the moment I can barely move my arms, let alone think straight enough to put in a little more effort. Next time we're putting in ACTION! Plz review folks. Peace out.**


	15. A Date?

**Me again, but you all probably knew that already. I'm here to bring you a new chapter, as well as work on my japanese a little bit. It takes a bit to work up the courage to use the little bit I know, especially since after 17 years I still haven't managed to master the english language much less a foreign one in less than four months of study. (residual back handed study, but study none the less.) So I hope you appreciate the extra effort, and of course I really hope you'll correct me if I make mistakes. It's the only way I'll get any better. With that out of the way, please enjoy the story. hmmm...Oh, and for everyone who absolutely hates ****Isria, I hate her too. **

Temari sighed and turned her attention to the waiting youth infront of her desk without any real emotion.

"You know all the details of this mission, and I have complete confidence in our allies. Please take good care of the package."

The dark haired younger male smirked before saluting half heartedly.

"As you request Temari-dono, I will do my best."

* * *

With more force than was truly neccassary, Gaara pushed open the doors to his private rooms making Shi jump on the bed. Nod made a disgruntled yowl as he fell out of her lap, and dashed quickly under the bed. The blue haired girl turned to Gaara timidly smiling at him.

"Ohayo Kazakage-sama."

Gaara glared at Shi and leaned against her, pressing her into the bed. The atmosphere in the room dropped to near zero as menace danced in the sand nin's eyes.

"Never call me that again. Do you understand?"

Shi nodded furiously, trying her best to keep smiling as the evil aura died down. Gaara eyed her over once before nodding to himself and backing away from her. Shi let out a sigh of relieve and visiably relaxed. The small action made Gaara smirk. He lifted up her chin between his fingers, a twinge of cruel joy taking over him as he saw her eyes widen.

"So...Even now you're afraid of me? Am I really such a monster my little bird?"

Sand wound around Shi and Gaara barely stopping from engulfing Shi. Gaara hadn't expected the sudden movement, hadn't even seen it coming. She had practically lunged at him, clinging tightly to his neck. Her lips were pressed against his in an unimposing kiss. She pulled back looking as serious as the first time he'd met her and she'd asked him to be her friend.

"Gaa-chan you're not a monster. Please don't say such things."

After a moment Gaara smirked at her as she kept eye contact with him.

"I've never heard of a toy giving orders to its master. Are you really so bold? Maybe you should be punished for that insolence."

He licked the side of her neck, feeling each and every tremor that ran up her spine through his tounge. It was more delicious than the smell and feel of blood.

"So..sorry Gaara-chan. I...I wasn't...wasn't speaking down to you, I was just saying..."

She was cut off as his tounge invaded her mouth pulling hers into play. She moaned as the wet organ pressed further into her mouth, dominating without any trouble. Shi wanted nothing more than to stay like that, to be there forever in his arms. There was a moment of hesitation as she raised her hands and put her hands into his hair. It was so strange. How someone who had such a cold reputation, could feel so warm. He pulled away from her, making her gasp as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ga...Gaara-chan..."

Gaara bit her ear lightly, listening to the soft sounds she made as she clung tightly to him. He was making her happy. He was giving someone pleasure. It was...It was another form of power for him. A way to own someone. He pressed his tounge against her lobe, a heat raising inside of his stomach.

"What is it that you wish for little bird. Do you want me? I'm feeling generous, I'll grant you one thing that you wish."

The red head knew that her mind wasn't totally working right. That it was impossible for her to be coherent when he was doing such wonderful things to her neck, and the sensitive points of her body. He'd be impressed if she could even speak at this point.

'Hmmm...I suppose I should thank that Hyuuga boy for those lessons about chakra points...'

The tail holder was pushed away suddenly. He stared up curiously at the girl who was flushed and panting infront of him. Shi was clenching at the covers with her eyes closed hard.

"I...I want to go on a date with Gaa-chan."

Gaara blinked as the words penetrated his mind. His face had gone back to its usually mask as he thought about what she'd said. Watching this the girl was completely moridfied by what had slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't really thought she was going to ask. She'd wanted to, but she would never...HE would never!

"I...I'm sorry Kazekage-sama! I don't know what came over me! Please forget what I've said."

Shi was pulled onto her feet and dragged out of the room by a tight grip on her hand.

"Ka..Kazekag..."

He stopped abruptly and slammed her against the wall, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Shi clenched her eyes shut tightly as her mouth was invaded by his cruel warmth. There was a sharp pain as he bit down on her bottom lip drawing blood. The red head sucked on it teasingly listening to the euphoric moans that came with her pain.

"Do you wish to die? I have decided to give you a gift, and you not only reject it, but you insult me by denying an order. A lesser creature would already lay dying."

His raspy voice was sending shivers up and down her spine, and he knew it. He knew every little effect he was doing to her. He pulled her closer to his chest with one of his arms and held up his fingers to his forehead, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Hold on."

Before the blue haired girl had time to speak, sand was moving around them in a whirlwind. She clung closer to Gaara, unsure of what was happening. Just as quickly as the mini-twister started, it was over. Shi opened her eyes wondering when she had closed them. They were no longer in the hallway they had started in. Now they were somewhere out in the desert near a greenish blue oasis. Shi's eyes lit up in almost instant recognition. This was that place outside the border of Suna, the place where her caravan had been forced to stay because of the previous Kazakage. Shi stared curiously at Gaara.

'Did he...Did he pick this place by accident, or...'

"Sing."

The sudden command made Shi jump.

"Wh..What?"

"Sing. The song from before."

Gaara had sat down cross legged on the ground, impatiently waiting for her to begin. Shi nodded silently and stood before him, having to wade a ways out into the water, because he refused to turn towards her.

_"Grain and Rice_

_Sugar and Rye_

_No little children should ever cry._

_My mother said dry your eyes_

_No more tears and no more sighs_

_Grain and rice wheat and hay_

_Hopes and dreams meet the day_."

The teal eyes of the sunagakure leader watched intensly as she began the childish song over. She was swaying without even realizing it. He smirked to himself and waved his hands. Sand moved around Shi, 'causing her to sway more and move in the water in a full dance. As the golden grains of desert rose and fell around her, Shi continued to sing, not even noticing her dance partner. She was brought from her dazed state as real arms wrapped around her.

"You have no idea of how what you do, do you?"

"I suppose I don't."

Gaara raised a light colored eyebrow at the bold statement as Shi leaned more into him. This was what she had wanted from the start, from the moment she had recognized him. She had wanted to be with him as an equal. As lovers, but that's not what they were...was it. The water was comfortable and a great contrast to the heated sun that beat down on them from above, not that it really mattered to the two occupants. Gaara's teeth were biting into the soft spots of Shi's neck. She closed her eyes revealing in the sensations.

"Ga..Gaara-chan..."

A hand slipped into her kimono fondling her breast and rubbing harshly against her nubs until they were both painfully erect. He rubbed his own cloth arousal against her back.

"This. This is what you are capable of. You can easily become a weaker man's obsession."

He continued to nip and kiss at her neck, occassionally licking the shell of her ear. His hand traveled lower, massaging her stomach and suggestively dipping into her navel. Shi threw back her head and moaned, allowing him to revel in more of those erotic sounds that only he could produce from her. His fingers moved lower, circling her nether curls teasingly.

"You wish for me to take you here don't you. You want me to stay near you forever."

One of the searching apendges finally found it's way inside of her heat, only to be removed just as quickly. Shi's breath hitched.

"Ye..Yes."

His free hand moved to her neck holding it tightly, there would definately be bruises. Marks to show who was her master. His hand hovered below the water just far enough from her aching heat to drive her insane. He leaned in closer to her ear, the light layer of sweat and the smell of her arousal showing him the apex of being human. The raw pleasure that even he wasn't immune to.

"You want to belong to me. Only me. Die by my hand. This is your wish isn't it?"

She groaned as his teasing fingers once more entered her swiftly only to withdraw again. He waited patiently for an answers as her legs became weaker. It was getting harder and harder to see or think straight.

"YES! Please!"

Her vision started to blurr slightly as the hold on her throat tightened. Between the stimulation and the force he was using she couldn't breath. In her disoriented state she didn't notice as her clothing was slipped off of her, and allowed to float in the waters. The fingers that had only been playing with her were now deep within her heat. Shi had to brace herself against Gaara in order not to slip into the waters and drown. Gaara smirked to himself and moved away from her altogether. The blue haired girl turned to him, eyes glazed over with lust.

"No. I think this is enough for now. Wash yourself, and come to me tommorrow morning."

He didn't waste anymore words on the subject, and left her there alone. Shi sank to her knees into the water shaking uncontrollably.

"Tommorrow..."

* * *

Gaara wasn't particularly happy about the situation. He had awaken to find that his play thing had not followed his command. He pushed open the doors to the fifth bed room he had searched only to find it empty. Someone touched his shoulder and was thrown instantly across the hall by a wall of sand. He turned to find his older brother gagging and trying to spit out the grit in his mouth.

"Ack..gah...WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Geez! First you send that nice piece of ass away, then you go and rip through this place like..."

The younger boy grabbed hold of his brother's shirt making the sand drop away as he pulled him close.

"Where. Is. She?"

* * *

Nod mewed in irriation fidgeting furiously in the bag that Shi had him in. She reached in and petted him with a false smile.

"That's no way to act. I know you'd rather be back home, but we're going somewhere beautiful..."

There was a chuckle from one of her escorts at this. He fell back behind his companions to walk beside her.

"I never found it 'beautiful' but then again you'd like anything wouldn't you?"

She tried to keep walking, but he'd grabbed her arm and held her in place, lifting her chin to force her to look at him.

"Anything to get away from the demon, huh?"

The others looked back as a loud clap filled the air. The guard was glaring up at her from the ground, a red mark clearly printed on his face.

"I don't think that was appropriate...Uchiha-san."

**Of course I'm updating! It's summer! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Next time Gaa-chan's reaction! As always remember to review!**


	16. Arrival

**I know I know. I Suck. I most certainly do. Hi guys been awhile. I actually got stuck for a while trying to figure out where to go. I already know how I'll end it, but that's a long ways off. Anyway. I'm sorry for the wait as always, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

Gaara had followed the group closely, keeping hidden in the desert sands as naturally as any other predator. He was patient, he could wait for his bird, he could wait long enough to take away the pleasure of her escape.

"Can you believe this? Gotta travel with this cunt through the desert."

"Yeah, but it could be worst. Could be with Gaara. Little freak still creeps me out."

The red head growled low in his throat. They had set up camp not long ago, and now as he watched and listened to two elite guard, he could feel his bloodlust building. One of the Anbu leaned back in the cold sand yawning as he took off his mask.

"Why are we doing this? It'd be easier to just ditch the chick in the desert."

His companion chuckled lightly at this.

"That sounds like a plan, heading back home now would be a big load off my plate. Better than traveling all the way to Kohana to deliever jailbait."

Gaara barely noticed the deadly hissing of sand as it swirled around him. This was going too far. Insulting his possession was the same as insulting him.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Kazekage-sama, sir."

The Suna nin didn't bother to flinch. He looked down at the hand being held away from his neck by the sand, a kunai gripped tightly in the others fingers.

"Uchiha."

Almost hesitantly the sand released the leaf's hands. Gaara continued to stare at the camp, his eyes always flickering towards the spot where Shi was sleeping. He heard dark laughter from behind him, that brought back memories of a certain snake user.

"Such a devoted boyfriend. No matter how far she runs to get away from you, you still follow her. You really are just like the dobe."

"Silence."

It was spoken as a simple command, not in anger or even annoyance. The Uchiha wasn't worth showing the slightest of emotions to. The red head could practically feel it as the older teen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but just think about it...if she really wanted you, why would she leave?"

Gaara didn't say a word as he heard the retreating footsteps.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A long time ago, someone had said something to Shi that she had taken to heart. The person's face had long been eroded by the passage of time, but what they had passed with her had made the decsion for her.

_'Life is worthless without strength, and strength is protecting the happiness of the person you love.'_

To protect Gaara's future, she would forget all memories of their past. It was the only thing she could give him in return for his kindness towards her.

"We'll be arriving at the Leaf village's gates momentarily."

Shi nodded silently, absently running her fingers through Nod's fur absently.

"Maybe it'll be a nice life there."

There was a scoff beside her, and she turned her head in time to catch the Uchiha practically glaring at his home village.

"You're far too optimistic. Nothing is ever that easy."

She gave him a questioning look. She followed his hand as he pointed towards the gates. A familiar figure stood in their path. Shi's eyes widened in a mix of shock and strangely enough joy.

"Ga...Gaara..."

There was a sound louder than any engine she had ever heard in her life and the rushing and wild slicing of air. Covering her eyes, she tried to see where Gaara was through the sudden sand storm. The Suna leader stood before her proudly and calmly. He grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her closely to him, making sure that she was looking at him, and only him. Shi didn't notice the calming air around her. Automatically her arms wrapped around him. He smirked slightly. A sound somewhere between a purr and a growl emitting from his chest.

"You will be here tonight."

Running his fingers through blue locks one last time, he allowed the sand to once more surround him. Shi had to cover her eyes to keep from being blinded. Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. No longer able to stand she fell to her knees staring blankly forward. The vague sound of disgruntled mewing was at the back of her mind as her kitten clawed at her kimono. It would only be later on, when Kohana came to search for the few remaining survivors would she learn of the carnage that had gone on around her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shi sat in her new home. She'd been questioned the entire day about what had happened. It had taken the godaime herself to finally get her away from the over eager leaf nin. Even then a lot of the women had given her glares and dirty looks as she was escorted to the small house she'd have to live in. It really didn't matter to her at all though. In fact she'd walked most of the day in a daze. Not speaking or eating. Not even taking the time to change from her kimono which was now dusted in fine bloodied sand. Unaware of everything around her. When she was finally away from prying eyes she flopped back into a chair and clutched at her heart, silently sobbing.

'He came. He came for...'

She couldn't even finish the thought for fear she'd destroy the only illusion she had to cling onto for now. It was dark before she stopped herself. Standing slowly, she made her way back towards the villages gates, stumbling slightly. As she made her way a storm that had been brewing finally set in. Heavy rain began to pour down upon her as a cold breeze. Her feet splattered against the rain soaked street as she started to pick up her pace, walking quickly turning into a frantic run. She tripped and fell landing in a puddle and tearing the hem of her dress. Not registering this, she was on her feet in seconds, once more running. She froze only steps away from the gates.

She was alone.

A pain in her chest made her clutch at her heart as she forced herself to make it all the way to their meeting spot. The cast iron was closed, and there was no way in or out of the village at night. Clutching the bars she waited patiently, shivering to the cold she couldn't feel.

"Gaara..."

**Again I'm sorry it took a while, but please take the time to review if it isn't too much trouble. (bows) Also sorry if it's short. I wanna have Shukaku show up in the next chappie. (something to look forward too in case I get stupid again.)**


	17. A Final Goodbye

**Wow. Last chapter was really kinda...angsty (?) God, I suck at angst. But hey, live and suck that's just the way it is. I'm hoping this chapter is a bit better. Oh and for my lnterested readers this chapter has another bad lemon, so...yeah.**

The rain continued to pour down around the solitary figure as she stared out into the darkness, mind as blank as her expression.

"Baka, what are you doing out in the rain?"

Shi didn't turn to acknowledge the familiar voice of the Uchiha. He growled in irritation and grabbed hold of her arm trying to pull her away. Shi screamed and pulled her arm away from him struggling with all of her might.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! NO! No..."

Shi dropped to her knees the fight she had once had in her was gone. Sasuke laid his hand on her shoulder and helped her onto her feet.

"It's time to go home. It's time to go home."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dropping ungracefully on the small couch of her new home, falling into a dreamless, restless sleep. She tossed and turned this way for hours, as the storm outside her windows worsened. Shi's breath started to come out in shorter harsh gasps, it became harder and harder for her to take in air. Her eyes opened wide in shocked as she tried to clutch at her throat. Her arms didn't move from their position, no matter how much she struggled. Something heavy moved around her body holding her where she was. She let out a muffled scream as she felt her restraints tightened as she tried to move her head around to see what was going on around her.

"It has been a while since I was allowed free reign. I suppose I should thank you for this little bird."

The soft almost whispered voice froze her and sent shivers down her spine. The sound was like posioned water to her. So sweet, just dripping with death. Her eyes settled on the boy who had been in her head for so long. Blood red hair stood out in the small amount of moonlight that made its way through the darkened sky, but it wasn't the only thing that stood out in the darkness. A pair of golden eyes stared intently at her, never shifting from her gaze. The young kazekage made no move towards her. He calmly sat as far from her as he could not breaking their locked eye contact.

"Did you honestly think we would let go of you? You are OUR possesion, OUR bird, and still you thought you had some choice."

The sand buzzed and snaked around her, hissing as it moved against her skin. Shi flinched as she felt it slowly and firmly wrapping around her neck. It pushed firmly at her, causing her to arch her back to at an agonizing angle. She felt each sharp grain cut through her clothing, slashing it to ribbons. The fabric fell around her onto the ground. Sobbing Shi tried hard to move her body.

"Please stop this Gaa-chan! Stop!"

There was a sudden flash of lightening that illuminated the red head. His face was spread in an inhuman smirk, his tounge pressed against a white fang. Black markings crawled over his skin almost mimicking the movment of the sand around her. She felt pure terror welling up inside of her. This wasn't her Gaa-chan. This was something worse, far more horrible than any thing humanly possible. The room was thrown back into inky blackness. This time she couldn't even see any sign of the creature that had once been her former lover. When she felt hot breath tickling her ear, the knot that had formed from fear in her stomach turned to an icy stone.

"You shall do your duty. Make us feel alive."

Something sharp moved from the swell of her breast and traveled downward to circle her naval. Shi let out a silent scream as the trail that the thing had left felt as if it was slowly burning inside of her. There was a faint stinging as fangs pressed into her neck. A warm tounge traveled along the trail of blood that had been left over her skin. She was forced off of the couch and held high in the air. Her body was pressed hard into the wall. Shi started to struggle against her restraints again when she felt her legs being forced open for his viewing. Those golden eyes glimmered brightly as she fought against him.

"GAARA! STOP THIS!"

A grating laugh filled the room, drowning out the sound of the fury storm outside. He moved so close to her, that she could distinguish the smirk that stretched his face from ear to ear, showing glinting fangs.

"Gaara is no longer here."

Claws dug into her thighs as the thing spoke. The demon holder growled low in his throat as the girl tried to pull away from him. Snatching at her hair he grinned at the look of pain and complete anguish that stained her beautiful face as she arched against him. He rubbed his growing arousal against her, the soft sobbing she released every so often fueled his lust. The sand moved away from her like a kicked puppy as her positioned himself at her entrance. He lowered her quickly onto his aching lust, roughly pushing into her and causing her to cry out. Smiling he whispered dark threats of future pain into her ear. He continued this pattern repeatedly. Finally with one finally thrust Gaara growled in his throat and sank his fangs deep into her shoulder, releasing inside of her. The gold drained from his eyes and they slowly returned to their light blue color. As he came back into control of himself his eyes widened at what he'd done. Dropping Shi to the floor the red head moved away from her, clutching at his head, once more looking like the frightened child he had once been. Shi stared blankly past him eyes unfocused and clutched her knees into her chest. Outside the the sun slowly started to rise over the horizon. The red head reached out to her, running his fingers through her blue locks, getting no response.

"Shi..."

Shi flinched away from the gentle fluttering tone.

"...Don't..."

The soft voice was barely audible as she spoke. He ignored it and continued to gently caress her. Shi closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly curling as far away from him as she could.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Gaara retracted his hand. He stared at her, openly hurt by the fear she displayed and the second hand memories of what he had allowed to happen to her. He raised his hand to the love symbol on his forehead, staying there motionless for so very long. The young kazekage's face went from a sea of emotions suddenly back to its stoic mask. He stood and left her there. The bluenette sobbed silently when she was finally left alone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Gaara! Where have you been? You can't just go tromping off everytime you feel like it! What if..."

Temari was cut off by a curt look from her baby brother. He said nothing as he moved through the Kazekage's mansion and into his office, taking his place behind the high desk. The older sand sibling bit her bottom lip and moved catiously to the front of the wooden desk.

"Gaara...are you alright?"

He ignored her concern easily and took on a practiced tone of indifference.

"I shall accept the bethrothal."

Temari's eyes widened and she sputtered as she tried hard to get her thoughts out.

"Re...Really? Wh...who did you pick?"

"You may choose whom ever you see fit."

The blond raised an eyebrow in confusion, and opened her mouth to speak to him. She was once more cut off when he motioned for her to leave. Temari lingered at the door, concern etched into her features.

"Gaara. What happened?"

"We both have duties to complete. Don't waste time on trival things."

"But..."

"Leave."

Choosing not to aruge the point any further Temari all but ran out of the room. Gaara dropped his facade and buried his face into his hands.

**Wow. Seems like I suck even more than usual. Wonder if all of this will make me go emo some day. (shrugs) I guess if I can update it shouldn't bother me too much though right? lol. Any who please take the time review.**


	18. The Rising Sun

_"Mommy. What's a monster?"_

_The young mother sighed and bend down to her son's eye level smiling warmly at him. She ruffled the shaggy red hair that reminded her painfully of something lost long ago._

_"Where did you hear that word from Ai-chan?"_

_The boy stared down guiltily at his feet reaching up to hold onto her dress sleeve._

_"I was playing with the other boys...and the teacher took them away..."_

_The boy was embraced by his mother and pulled into her chest. His teal eyes went wide in confusion. _

_"Mo...mommy?"_

_The woman nuzzled into her child's shoulder and tightened her embrace._

_"It's okay. It's alright. I promise everything will be alright._

The child awoke with a start as lightening flashed outside the only window to his room. Tears made their way down his cheeks as the memory faded into the darkness around him. That had been only a year ago. The first and last time he'd seen seen his mother cry. After that she had gotten sick. She had gotten sick and gone to sleep for a long time.

_He'd ran to her room like he'd always done, but had stopped in the doorway. His father and two others dressed in black were standing over his sleeping mother talking, completely unaware that he was even present._

_"It was a shame that she wasted such talent don't you think. Now at least I'll have a chance to rebuild the Uchiha clan."_

_"Really? What about the little freak though? What are you gonna do about him?"_

_Ai clutched at his shirt as his father scoffed and shaken his head._

_"With her gone I no longer have any reason to keep him around do I? Not like the other ones coming back for his brat. He's gotten plenty of heirs from his own wife. He doesn't need a bastard."_

_The other gave broke into barking laughs. The dark haired Uchiha turned away from them and started to walk away._

_"Take her away. She's making the place stink of..."_

_He froze as his eyes stopped on the red head standing in the door. He glared at the boy dismissively._

_"Move out of the way."_

_"No."_

_Sasuke growled in irritation, but it didn't seem to bother the little boy. He was trembling slightly. One of the men grabbed at his mother, pulling her up from the bed._

_"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_There had been a whistling and loud buzzing like an arriving freight train. _

Ai clutched at his head trying to will the thoughts away. It had happened so fast. The feel of grit and sand crawling over his skin. The sounds of screaming and the smell...He'd done something awful. He could still see vivid flashes of it in his mind whenever he fell asleep, which was becoming less and less often. His father had stopped him. Had knocked him to near unconciousness and thrown him in this dark prison. The last thing he'd said, the last thing he'd heard from another human being was one word that repeated in his mind even now.

"Monster."

Ai hid his face beneath the sheet of red hair that was so like his mother's. The room suddenly filled with that rushing sound he remembered from back then. His eyes went wide and he backed into the wall as far as he could curling into a tight ball whimpering to himself.

"No. No no no no no!"

He closed his eyes not sure what to expect. He flinched when he felt a soft touch to his temple.

The hand was warm.

Real.

Someone was here with him.

Cautiously he opened his eyes. He met the stare of a man who was startlingly pale. His eyes and hair were the same color as his. Ai sat up openly studying the man before him.

"What are you called?"

The younger red head became suddenly ridged as he remembered that this was a stranger. Another person who used sand. Another monster. He refused to speak, and glared at the man before him. The man sighed and took the boy's hand writing a kanji into his palm. The boy's eyes widened and watered as he recognized the name. Ai reached up and traced the tattoo.

"A...Ai. Love."

Nodding the older man touched the younger one's forehead.

"Come with me. I can show you the place your mother loved."

Ai nodded and when the man stood up and offered his hand, Ai took it without hesitation. When the older man held him close and touched his forehead, sand moved around them, this time it didn't seem viscious or evil, but like a hug goodbye. He stared up at the man who seemed so much like him and met his eyes.

"Wh...Who are you?"

There was a long pause as the sand began to move faster roaring louder and louder in their ears.

"I am Gaara, and it's time for you to come home love."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I really did love this story. I mean it took a lot to write. There was long pauses. There was a lot that I had no idea how to write. This was my first rape scene, indepth lemon, and the VERY first time I actually wanted a sad ending. Man, this is...I don't know. This was kinda like my baby. I wanna thank you guys for staying with me through everything and for reviewing. Maybe next time we meet I'll write about how little Ai-chan grew up with Gaara as his father. Oh and sadly he did marry and have children with (gags) the devil women who shall not be named. I hope you liked it and well...that's it. Bye. **


End file.
